Crying Angels
by DistanceMaster
Summary: Allen has run away from the Order following the Apocryphos incident. When Kanda, his lover, and Johnny find him, a new secret comes to life and Kanda and Allen find themselves with a new problem on top of the war. Mpreg. KandaxAllen.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Its a new story from yours truly, DistanceMaster. Since D. Gray-Man was the series that got me started on fanfiction, I thought I would pay homage to my favorite manga/anime. I enjoy a good shounen written and drawn by a woman. Katsura Hoshino is one of the best mangakas out there. Enjoy! Oh, and remember to read some of my other stories. They like attention too ;)**

* * *

Prologue: Strong Memories

"_Bakanda! Don't go dragging me into dark hallways without asking first! It's not-"_

"_Shut it, moyashi! It's important."_

"_Of course. Everything having to do with you is so important."_

"_This involves you too, stupid moyashi."_

"_Me? What the hell would anyth-"_

_Kanda pushed the smaller teen up against the wall and silenced him with a fierce, warm kiss. Allen froze, but slowly, he leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. Their mouths opened, tongues meeting halfway and entwining. The two teens were practically crawling up each other, Kanda's leg slipping between Allen's. Breaking away, Allen rested the back of his head against the wall, panting as the samurai attacked his neck._

"_Okay, that definitely has to do with me," he moaned._

"_Told you so, stupid moyashi."_

"_Bakanda, what does this make us?"_

"_Whatever you want us to be."_

"_I like lovers."_

"_Why not?"_

* * *

"_Bakanda! They'll kill us, literally! You know how they feel about gay relationships."_

"_We were gay when they accepted us into the Order, stupid moyashi. We're exorcists, not finders. They can't just kick us out."_

"_Easy for you to say. You don't have Link watching your ass all the time!"_

"_What is this about that mole face watching your-"_

"_-This is not the point, Bakanda! We can't tell anyone!"_

"_I don't give a fuck what they think. The rabbit is sniffing around. He already suspects and you know how well the rabbit can keep secrets. The idiot can barely keep his mouth shut for five seconds."_

"_Please, Kan- Yu? Please?"_

"_Fine. I give in too easily to you moyashi. I'm getting soft."_

"_It is a fitting look on you."_

"_Only to you, stupid moyashi."_

"_Bakanda!"_

* * *

'_I stabbed Allen! I! Stabbed! Allen! I stabbed! Stabbed Allen! I stabbed Allen!_

* * *

_Stupid moyashi sends me away and when I get back to collect him, he's fucking gone? Stupid moyashi! He gets lost in the halls of Headquarters, let alone a big city or the whole fucking world!_

_Shit. I have to find him before Rouvelier does._

* * *

_**These are four important memories from their early relationship, fyi for anyone who didn't get it. **  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warning: there will be slash in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable with it, skip ahead to the page break. There is some cute fluff at the beginning though that you may want to read. Kanda's still a bit of a bastard, but he's a loving one.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Finding Allen

Kanda sighed loudly, his head hanging. His broad shoulders were slumped, his back curved in near defeat. The signature black jacket hung limply from his body and one shoulder had slipped and pooling at his elbow. His hair was loose from its usual ponytail, tangled a little where it fell over the side of his face. It had been a few days since they'd found Allen Walker. The boy had been through several chases, close calls, and Noah encounters in the last forty-six hours than Kanda liked to admit.

"Kanda?" Johnny whispered from the corner.

Growling, the exorcist stood and yanked off his jacket, throwing it casually on the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled it back from his face. Dark eyes closed for a moment, trying hard to block out the image of the sleeping body behind him. His skin, so naturally pale, was whiter than ever before.

"I'm going to take a bath. I don't care if I'm fucking naked, washing my hair, or even washing my dick, you will come get me if he wakes up," the samurai snarled.

Johnny nodded, a faint smile pulling at his lips.

Stalking into the bathroom, Kanda quietly closed the door, trying not to wake up his sleeping lover before he was ready. Several large buckets of water rested in the corner, having requested them from the innkeeper as soon as they had arrived. Filling the tub, he slid out of his clothes and folded them neatly before throwing them in the corner.

As he sunk into the cool water, the samurai groaned, feeling the cold seeping into his bruises. Normally, he would have preferred the warm water of the Headquarters showers, but now was not the time to relax. Quickly, he washed his body and, at a slightly slower pace, his hair. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself off and wrapped it around his waist. Just as he was reaching for his clothes, Johnny knocked on the door.

"Kanda!" the short scientist cried.

Grabbing his pants, the usually stoic samurai threw them on with all haste, slamming the door open. His eyes darted to the bed and the thin figure moving within it. Water still dripped from his long black hair as he sat next to his lover, falling to the thick blanket. The silver eyes opened and the thin boy groaned as Kanda leaned over, gently kissing his sweaty forehead. Lifting his head a little, the samurai shot Johnny a fierce glare, sending the scientist scurrying out into the hall.

"Bakanda?" Allen asked.

"Hey moyashi," Kanda replied.

"Where are we?"

"At an inn. I managed to buy a room for the night with some of the silver from my uniform. That scientist you seemed to close with is here too," Kanda snarled a little, still feeling a slight ache at being forced to accompany the slightly inept Johnny.

"Oh, Johnny came with you? Wait, why are you here, Bakanda? I sent you to-"

"Be with Alma, yes, but I found that I've grown accustomed to living with your annoying ass, stupid moyashi," Kanda said. "Besides, you wouldn't get anywhere in this world without my help."

If he hadn't been so tired, Allen would have laughed. "Did you just admit to being worried about me?"

"Of course not," Kanda growled.

"I love you too, Bakanda," Allen murmured, reaching up to gently caress his lover's cheek.

Capturing the smaller teen's mouth, Kanda ever so softly lowered himself to the bed, stretching his tall body along the albino's side. Their tongues clashed as Allen's fingers winded in his long, wet hair. Licking and nipping, the two lovers rekindled their fierce, devoted love that had been put on hold by months of separation. When Allen reached down towards his lover's pants, Kanda pulled back, staring down at his beloved white-haired boyfriend.

"Not now, stupid moyashi," he said, kissing the white-haired teen's forehead again. "Sleep now, sex later."

"Bakanda, it's been a long time and I miss you," Allen whined softly.

"Don't get whiney brat," Kanda teased. "You have to get better first. That Noah did a number on you."

"I feel fine," Allen groaned.

"Stupid moyashi. Do you have any idea what could happen if I take you now as I want to? You'd probably brea-"

Kanda suddenly found himself flipped onto his back, the covers throw askew as Allen straddle his hips. Eyes narrowed in anger, the albino hissed at his lover in an almost animalistic way.

"I'm not a fucking doll, Bakanda!" he shouted.

"Idiot moyashi! Not even you can take that while injured!"

"Take what?"

"Me pounding you into the motherfucking mattress like I've wanted to since the moment we were separated!"

With a slightly sadistic grin, Allen sat up straight, his hands spread out over Kanda's bare chest. The sickly look to his face had disappeared, replaced by something much more sinister, but loving. As he rolled his weight back, the crack of his ass settled neatly over Kanda's crotch, pulling a hiss and moan from the young man. Slowly and carefully, Allen started to grind against the growing hardness under him, his grin widening.

"Yu," Allen moaned, feeling himself harden. "Please."

Any slight control that Kanda had retained broke at that word. It always worked: Allen asking him with that sweet, innocent word. He hated it with a passion, but loved it at the same time. When his little love, as he loved to inwardly call the moyashi, asked for something, Kanda always wanted to please.

"Fuck, moyashi. Do you need to use that dreaded word?" the samurai moaned as he flipped them over again, grinding down against his lover.

"Yes," Allen groaned, spreading his legs a little wider to give Kanda better access.

"Why?" Kanda panted.

"You're always in control _Yu_."

The albino practically purred the name. Something in Kanda exploded and he tore wildly at his lover's clothes. Within moments, buttons had been ripped from the fabric, shreds of string floating to the ground as the clothes were discarded. When Allen was finally naked, Kanda shed his pants and nestled down into the sweet cradle between his lover's thighs. He moaned lightly as they started to rub against each other. How he had missed this while he'd been with Alma. Unknown to most, Kanda had loved Alma only as a best friend, a confidant that understood his pain as a Second Exorcist. Allen was his only love.

Allen's breath hitched as a warm tongue licked at his nipple, a hand pinching the other. He moaned as his chest was lavished, especially his nipples. Kanda had always loved those, although he refused to tell Allen why. When they were red and slightly sore, Kanda slid his way down his lover's body, kissing all the way.

Reaching his destination, the samurai watched as his younger lover threw his head back in pleasure, writhing under the touch of his mouth on the teen's lovely cock. He licked and sucked and played to his delight as his lover moaned and cried and begged.

"Yu!" Allen sobbed in pleasure, his toes curling from the stimulation.

Lifting his head, Kanda examined his boyfriend, grinning at the sight. The white hair, usually so flat and calm, was wildly spread against the pillow. Allen's silver eyes were huge, the pupils dilated in happiness. His pale legs were spread wide and the muscles in his stomach clenched and unclenched as he breathed. Then there were the red little nubs that he loved so much.

Slowly, Kanda crawled back up Allen's body, sliding his body along him like a snake. Once again at eye level, Kanda slipped three of his fingers into his lover's mouth, watching as the younger teen lathered them with saliva. Allen grinned around the digits, forcing the hand away as a sign of readiness. Tight heat surrounded each finger as it slipped in, one at a time. Kanda groaned at the sensation as his lover panted beneath him.

One stroke. Two strokes. Three. Kanda had his albino writhing again within a few seconds, his fingers thrusting in and out with as much force as he could muster. Allen grabbed his knees, pulling them up to his chest as he cried for his lover.

"Y-Yu! I-I- Ne-e –Just i-i-n me please!" Allen cried as Kanda jerked his fingers out of the hot entrance, replacing it instead with his hot and ready cock.

Skin slapped against skin, the sound of pounding flesh filling the room. Sweat dribbled down Kanda's back as he thrust in and out of his precious little albino, watching with wide eyes as the younger teen sobbed from pleasure.

"Does that fulfill your desires, _Aren_?" he hissed in the younger man's ear.

"O-Oh, Yu… go faster!"

With a smirk, Kanda delved into his lover as hard and as fast as he could, rocking in and out like some sort of machine. With each trust, he hit that perfect spot, relishing in the sounds that Allen made. His pants, his cries, his moans were so perfect to Kanda's ears.

Feeling a tightening in his lower stomach, Kanda gritted his teeth and pounded against the abused prostate one more time. Allen let out a yell as he came, his walls clenching around Kanda. Grunting the samurai released into the tight channel, panting harshly as he thrust a few more times, filling it.

Finally, Kanda dropped down beside his lover, his aching arms winding around the thin body. Allen snuggled into his side, nearly purring with happiness. The two exorcists kissed lazily, their eyes drooping.

"Three months and five days," Allen murmured as he drifted on towards sleep.

"What, Aren?"

"That's how long we were apart. I counted."

"I'm sure you did. Go to sleep now."

* * *

When Johnny returned an hour later with food bartered using a few more decorations from Kanda's coat, he found the lovers wrapped up in each other. With a blush and an attempt to ignore their naked state, he grabbed the blanket that had fallen to the floor and settled it over them. He glanced up at Kanda, slowly backing away from the dangerous samurai. Something however caught his eye. It was a tattoo he had never seen before, a coat of arms decorating the back of the young man's neck. Johnny frowned, but decided to let the lovers sleep before he started asking questions of them.

* * *

Far away from where the two lovers slept, Komui Lee was standing in the dining hall of the Black Order Headquarters. It was empty and even Jerry had abandoned his post at the counter. Despite the lack of movement, life, really anything, Komui was not disturbed by it. He had a greater mystery to solve.

The new Headquarters was an old, abandoned church that had been under the control of the Vatican for years. It had been kept in impeccable shape despite its misuse, but then again, the Black Order was anything, but cautious when it came to the safety of their Headquarters. Sure, the exorcists were seen as just weapons in the war to be disposed of, but the location and security of Headquarters had to be protected at all costs and Komui knew that it had nothing to do with the high population numbers that resided in the giant building.

The island on which the church stood was small, only a few miles across both ways and the church itself stood atop a large cliff overlooking the turbulent sea. When he had first arrived, despite being as sick as a dog, Komui had noticed a strange difference between the old Headquarters and the new. There were statues of angels everywhere. Komui himself was not a religious man, participating in the war solely to protect the exorcists, including his precious little sister, but even he knew the significance of angels. They were guides for the weary, messengers of hope, war or prophecy depending on the kind or, in the case of the archangels, the name.

This was especially prevalent in the dining hall. On a large ledge that wound around the entirety of the room, only statues of angels in various forms of combat stood. Some had swords, other spears and even the occasional bow and arrow. Each statue was evenly spaced from the others, about a foot apart, he estimated, and each was carved to human perfection.

Komui had tried to ask Rouvelier, the annoying Central official that had been sent to keep an eye on Komui and the exorcists several months earlier, but the man had offered no help. He didn't even seem to know himself and if he did, he did a good job of hiding his knowledge. Komui didn't even know why he was so interested in the angel statues. There were religious symbols all over the place. It was an abandoned church after all, but there was just something about those statues that begged or him to solve them.

Sighing in defeat, the dejected scientist trudged back to the area of the church designated for his main crew: the Science Division. Most of his employees, if you could call them that, were absentmindedly reading over reports sent from around the globe about suspicious activities. A few were asleep under piles of paper and even Reever, the Section Leader that worked under Komui, looked exhausted.

Everyone had been down since Allen had left. The boy had been the light of the Science Division's life, so sweet and kind. He, like all the other exorcists, had held a special place in their hearts, but Allen was even more special than that. He was like a son, a brother to all of them. Even the gruffest finders loved the white-haired lad.

Trudging into the room, Komui gave an unenthusiastic wave to Reever. The blond Australian dragged his feet over to his boss, his eyes lined with the dark bruises of sleepiness.

"Where did you go, Boss?" Reever asked.

"To look at the statues again," Komui sighed.

"Find anything?"

"No."

Reever sighed and shook his head. "Boss, I just don't understand your obsession with those damn statues. They've been there for probably dozens if not hundreds of years!"

"I don't know what it is, but I know that they mean something, something really important," Komui replied as he cleared a spot on his desk. Plopping down onto it, he stared at his second-in-command. "How is everyone holding up?"

"Considering? Okay, I guess. With Johnny and Kanda gone, things have definitely darkened. You know its not all that great when we're starting to miss that angry samurai," Reever joked weakly. "We're still getting reports of rouge akuma."

"Why are we calling them rouges? We don't even know if they have managed to break away from the Earl's power," Komui groaned.

"Well, strange patterns of akuma then," Reever said. "They're all over the place. China, Russia, the Americas. I even got a report from South Africa detailing a strange akuma sighting."

"What was it doing?" Komui asked.

"Sniffing the ground like a dog, then it attacked a wild buffalo. We've never heard of akuma going after animals before, just humans."

"Great, another mystery," Komui muttered, rolling his eyes. "Just keep searching. We have to find an explanation."

"Sure thing, boss."

As Reever dragged his feet over to some of the remaining scientists, Komui slid off of the desk and flopped down in the chair behind it. Sinking into the comfortable cushions, he let his mind drift to happier times. He remembered the days before Lenalee was taken, when she'd still been truly cheerful. Sure, since he'd arrived, some of the damage had been fixed, but he knew that she would never return to the way she had been.

Then there was Allen. After Kanda had left to supposedly go in search of the ex-exorcist, Noise Marie had mentioned something to Komui. The blind exorcist had said that there was something about Allen that Kanda shared. While neither of them fully understood what it was, Marie had mentioned something about a darkness, a hole that they had sunk into. When asked to elaborate, the blind man had carefully avoided him, forcing Komui to give up all together.

Too many mysteries; too many unanswered questions. Komui was a scientist. He was supposed to be able to rationally, logically find the answer, but these questions that he had unfortunately could not be solved by scientific means.

* * *

**A/N: Btw, the description of the new order Headquarters is based entirely off a few shots of the building that are shown in the manga. There aren't that many so it gave me a lot of free room. The dining hall design with the angels and the overall concept of the angel statues don't exist in the original. I don't remember seeing any angels in the DGM art.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the interest in this story. I've been wanting to write it for quite a long time. if anything is confusing, either comment of PM me and I will try and clarify. I was watching Terence Malik's Tree of Life at one point while writing this so hopefully the writing didn't become too abstract. That has happened before. REMEMBER TO READ, REVIEW, AND REPEAT (WITH SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES!)**

**Peace out.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mates

The next morning, Kanda woke with a start. His eyes flew open and he rolled out the bed, grabbing Mugen from where it leaned up next to the bedside table. Looking around wildly, he searched frantically for the sound. The door was closed and locked and Johnny was passed out on the other bed on the other side of the room. Craning his neck, Kanda saw that the window was latched, a faint layer of dust undisturbed on the sill. Then he noticed that Allen wasn't curled up in bed like he had been when they had fallen asleep the night before.

Leaping up onto the bed, Kanda glanced down at the moaning pile of blankets and white hair that was cringing on the floor on the opposite side of the bed. The samurai hunkered down next to his shivering lover, pulling the younger teenager into his lap.

"Moyashi?" he murmured, reaching under the pale face to gently grab his lover's chin.

Allen rested his head against Kanda's broad chest, glancing up at him with teary silver eyes. A shiver ran through him and the thin teen pulled the blanket tighter around him. One of Allen's bare feet came into contact with the samurai's leg, shockingly cold.

"Something feels wrong," Allen murmured, eyes squeezing tightly as a tremor ran through his body.

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked.

Allen shrugged, frowning. "I don't know. It just feels weird."

"Is it your stomach or-"

"It's my back, but it's not sore or anything. Its just… feels like something's missing, like when I lost my arm."

Standing up with Allen grasped firmly in his arms, Kanda grabbed part of the blanket and wrapped it around himself and his lover to hide their naked forms. He strode over to the other bed and viciously kicked at the mattress of Johnny's bed. With a yelp, the sleeping scientist rolled off the edge, landing hard on the floor. He glanced up at Kanda, squinting without his glasses.

"Kanda-sa-"

"Shut it! Moya-"

"Be nice, Bakanda," Allen hissed in his lover's ear.

Gritting his teeth, Kanda fought down a growl of annoyance. "Fine. Stupid moyashi here isn't feeling well."

"I'm not a health expert, Kanda," Johnny explained. "I can only do basic first aid."

"Fuck," Kanda spat.

"I'm sure it'll go away soon. There's no reason to get upset," Allen murmured, gripping a strand of Kanda's hair tightly as another tremor ran through his body.

Slowly pulling the black tendrils of hair free from his boyfriend's tight grip, Kanda flung it over one shoulder and entwined his fingers with Allen's.

"Don't be stupid, moyashi. You know as well as I do that if you're like this, it's bad," Kanda snarled.

"He is right, Allen. If its as horrible as it seems, whatever it is, you surely must be in need of serious medical care," Johnny said.

"No! No doctors! No nurses! No one!" Allen hissed angrily, eyes narrowing into a glare to rival Kanda's.

"A-Allen?" Johnny murmured, drawing back in surprise at the usually happy teen's sudden anger.

Kanda stared down at his albino lover. He had only seen Allen get mad at him before, never anyone else.

Sighing, Allen's head dropped back onto Kanda's chest. Slowly, his eyes closed and a deep breath racked through the thin body. "Sorry," was the quiet reply. "It seems that my old ways are coming back."

"Old ways?"

Allen didn't reply, fidgeting in Kanda's arms. Groaning, he shifted so he was facing towards Kanda's chest, his back to Johnny. The blanket that had been draped carefully over his back slipped down to pool at his hips, the skin stretched tightly over thin bones. Getting up from the floor, Johnny slipped over to the two exorcists, tentatively reaching out towards the albino's back. He quickly glanced up at Kanda, pausing. The samurai nodded and Johnny carefully placed his hands against the knots of Allen's spine.

Suddenly, just as he ran his hands in the small space between the shoulder blades and the spine, Allen cried out and cringed. Curling up against Kanda's chest, a strong shiver ran through his body. Johnny opened his mouth to apologize when something red and warm spurted across his face. His eyes widened as he leapt back just in time to avoid the two giant wings that burst from Allen's back, drenched in sweat blood. They furled out to their full length, stretching, before they folded back against Allen's back, blood dripping from the feathers. Allen let out a sigh of relief as the pain in his back receded.

Kanda leaned back slightly, balancing his lover's entire weight against his own. Slowly, he removed one of his arms from under Allen and, with a shaking hand, reached up to touch the feathers. Wiping away some of the blood, he saw the pure white of the feather underneath, tipped at the ends with a warm brown color. The wings were large, nearly as long as Allen's entire body, the lowest feather ending at mid-calf.

"That feels better," Allen groaned against Kanda's chest.

"Allen, what-"

Johnny was cut off with a glare from Kanda. Walking back to their bed, Kanda set his lover down on the mattress, wrapping Allen's lower body tightly in the blanket. Ignoring the blush that he knew to be gracing Johnny's face, Kanda grabbed his pants from the floor and slid them on before taking a seat next to his lover. Allen curiously stretched his wings, watching with rapture.

"Wow, they're beautiful," he murmured.

"You don't sound shocked at all by them, moyashi," Kanda said, sitting back against the headboard.

Allen frowned and shook his head, running his hands over some of the feathers to clean them off. "I'm not for some reason. It feels like they're meant to be there, just like Crown Clown, but not in the same way. I dunno why though."

"What do you mean Allen?" Johnny asked.

"These-" Allen motioned to his wings, "Are not part of my Innocence. They're something else entirely." He laid a bloody hand on his chest, a few drip running down his pale skin. "I don't know exactly how to explain it. It's something instinctual. I even feel the urge to take to the air, to feel the breeze between each individual feather."

"You must be an angel then," Johnny teased. "Reever and the others in the Science Division used to joke that you were too good to be human."

Allen shook his head slowly, frowning. Slowly, he lifted his eyes to Kanda's, an unspoken question in his eyes. Sitting forward, Kanda bumped his forehead against Allen's, watching as the younger boy closed his eyes. The albino made an inhuman, but cute chirp, snuggling into Kanda's body.

"What do you think, Johnny?"

"I don't… I really… I have no idea," the scientist said, shaking his head. "There have been so many surprises, so many shocking things revealed to me in the last few days that I don't even know what to think."

"I doubt us being lovers was that much of a shock," Kanda snarled as Allen cooed in his arms, nuzzling against his neck.

"No. We all could feel the tension between you," Johnny admitted. "But then there are these wings, the Apocryphos, that tattoo on the back of your neck, the-"

"Wait, the what?"

"I noticed it last night. There's a coat of arms on the back of your neck."

Setting Allen carefully back on the bed, Kanda quickly stood and walked over to the small mirror that hung on the wall. He turned his back to it, pulling aside the dark hair. Sure enough, there it was: a crest in the shape of a black rounded triangle. Two wings stretched out from either side, each a different color. At the center was the black outline of a cross, filled with deep red.

"What the fuck is this?" he hissed, eyes growing hard with anger.

Johnny shrugged, unsure of what to say and Kanda looked over to his lover for some sort of clue. Standing on shaky legs, the albino slowly walked over to the samurai, wrapping his arms around the dark-haired man's waist. His wings, still covered in gore, stretched out to encase both of them. Kanda closed his eyes slowly, resting his chin on top of Allen's white hair.

"Allen, do you know?" Kanda asked.

"I recognize it. It was one of the few personal possessions I had as a kid. The people before Mana… they said that I was wearing it when they found me, a charm on a thin chain. I left it back at the Order though when I left, hidden in a book. Link took it," the albino murmured.

"Do you know what it is?" Johnny asked.

Allen shook his head. "No one that I ever asked knew."

"Do you think it has to do with your sudden transformation?" the scientist asked.

"Possibly. I feel like they're connected, but I can't explain how. Innocence does weird things, but this feels bigger than Innocence, more powerful."

Allen clung to Kanda, brushing his hands up the length of his lover's back. Grunting softly, Kanda felt a twinge of pain on the space between his shoulder blades and spine. In a torrent of blood, black wings sprung forth in the same way that Allen's had, covered in the red liquid. The giant black appendages lifted up and over Allen's curling around the smaller teen. Johnny gasped, watching with wide eyes as the two lovers rested their foreheads against each other's.

_Mates._

* * *

In the weeks that followed, the three former members of the Black Order moved from place to place, never staying anywhere for longer than a single day. From France to Germany and back they went, hoping to throw off Apocryphos's trail as well as Howard Link's. By the time they reached the border of France and Spain, most of the silver from Kanda's coat had been sold, forcing Allen to rely on his old tricks for money. The threesome were chased out of more bars and inns for cheating than they could stand, but it did supply them with the money to survive.

Allen had felt a pull towards Spain since the day he'd grown his wings. He didn't know why or how to explain it, but he knew he had to follow his instinct. Willing to follow his beloved little moyashi anywhere, Kanda had agreed, although it took a loud argument and a day of silence between the pair of lovers.

Each evening, after the sun had set and the majority of people had gone to sleep, Allen and Kanda had taken to trying out their new wings. Johnny would watch them from afar, staring in awe as they soared and dove in the night winds. During the day, the lovers took to wearing heavy coats, pulling in their wings as tightly to their backs as they could.

They were staying in a small hostel outside of Zaragoza when Kanda awoke to find his lover once again out of bed before him. Cursing his luck, he'd gotten up and padded silently through the room filled with people in search of the albino. Allen was kneeling in front of the toilet, puking when Kanda found him. Relaxing on the cool floor, Allen groaned loudly, covering his face with his hands.

"You okay, moyashi?" Kanda asked, taking a seat next to him.

"I feel horrible," Allen moaned.

Rubbing comforting circles on his lover's back and softly stroking the hidden wings beneath the coat, Kanda huffed.

"You really are unlucky."

"Don't' call me unlucky, Bakanda," was the weak reply.

"Its what you are, stupid moyashi."

Rolling onto his back, Allen shot his lover a glare. "If my stomach weren't trying to eat itself, Bakanda, I would hit you for that."

"Tch. Come on lets get you up from the floor."

Helping his lover to his feet, Kanda followed a weary Allen out into the dining hall. The albino threw himself into a chair, groaning softly as his arms settled over his stomach. Kanda sat next to him, giving his tired lover a concerned glance.

"Throwing up is never something I enjoy," Allen sighed.

"I've never even heard of you getting sick before, let alone throwing up," Kanda mused.

"I've been sick the last few days," Allen admitted with a sigh.

"And you never thought to tell me this?" Kanda snapped. "What the hell! Stupid moyashi! We could have gotten this taken care of so much earlier!"

"Shh! You'll wake everyone else up with all that yelling. Calm down, Bakanda. It'll pass."

"How long?"

"Nearly a week."

"Fuck! Stupid moyashi!"

"Shut up, Bakanda," Allen hissed.

Snarling, Kanda glared at the wall in the opposite direction from his lover.

"Morning," Johnny yawned as he padded into the dining room.

"Morning Johnny," Allen replied.

Glancing at Kanda, the scientist sighed. "What's up with him this morning?"

"It's all moyashi's fault. He's been sick and didn't tell me until I found him puking into the toilet this morning," Kanda hissed.

"You're sick?" Johnny cried.

Sighing, Allen gritted his teeth. "It's nothing, Johnny, really!"

"Oh come on Allen! In all of the time that you've been at the Order, you've never been sick once! Even Lenalee has contracted at least a few colds," Johnny said.

Hissing under his breath, Kanda leapt up and grabbed Allen from his chair. Johnny jumped up to protest, but the glare shared between the lovers stopped him. Allen's silver eyes narrowed as he stared at the samurai, resting a hand gently over the one that Kanda used to clench the front of his jacket.

"Give it a few more days, Kanda, please? I promise that when we reach Madrid, I'll see a doctor, okay?" he murmured, his eyes softening.

Kanda's eyes snapped closed for a moment before flying open. The glare was fierce, but not angry.

"Fine, but as soon as we get there, you're going straight to a doctor."

"Of course.

* * *

It took another three days to get to Madrid. With Allen's uneasy stomach and being unable to find transport other than the occasional horse and cart, it made for a slow going journey. When they finally reached the city, Kanda instantly started to search for a doctor, asking the locals for the names of the best doctors in the city. They had to find one that was reliable and that wouldn't reveal them to the Order, a difficult find when the Black Order seemed to have its tentacles everywhere.

"Just pick one, Bakanda!" Allen cried after nearly two hours of searching. "I'm sure that it would be hard for the Order to find a single doctor in a city of millions!"

"No! You know how good the Order is about finding even the smallest detail of information!" Johnny said.

"Then let me pick one! I'm a great judge of character," Allen said.

"Tch. Like hell you are. I heard from Krory that you met that Noah that took your arm before and that you actually seemed to like him," Kanda sighed. "Look, we'll try two more. One is just up the street here."

Resigning himself to his fate, Allen followed his lover, Johnny trailing behind them. The address was just up the street; a small shop dealing in natural remedies that had a doctor in residence. As soon as they walked in, the heavy scent of rosemary and eucalyptus attacked their senses, making Allen wrinkle his nose. Shelves lined the room, filled with bottles and jars of all sorts of strange remedies and plants. A table at the center of the room held a vase full of rosemary bushels. Along the far back wall stood a solitary counter and behind it, a elderly man asleep in his chair.

"Hey!" Kanda shouted, slamming his fists on the counter. "We need a doctor!"

"Gah, Bakanda! Don't just go around waking people-"

"It is alright," the man said, slowly opening his eyes. "I am not offended. If the matter truly is urgent, then it is justified."

"It isn't that urgent. He's just over reacting," Allen snarled in his lover's direction.

"He doesn't seem to agree with you," the old man laughed as he got up out of his chair. Holding out his hand to Kanda, he introduced himself. "I am Doctor Artur Black and I'm sure that I can sure whatever ailment you have."

Kanda walked back to his lover without shaking the man's hand. Grabbing Allen by the shoulder, he pushed him forward towards Artur.

"He never gets sick and suddenly he's been throwing up for the past week," Kanda explained.

"Well, it could be any number of things. I will need to do a full examination in order to determine what the cause is," Artur explained.

"No! No examinations! Fuck, this was a was-"

"I wouldn't say that, exorcist."

All three former Order members stared at the old man. His serious stare melted into a warm smile and he turned away slightly, motioning for them to follow him to the door at the very back of his store.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. My contact with the Order has been very limited for years. I only recognized you by the design of the jacket you're wearing."

Glancing over at Kanda, Allen hesitated. The samurai met his gaze, the unspoken question quite clear. They nodded to each other, following Artur into the room at the back of the shop. Finding a small siting area complete with a few chairs and a couch. Artur directed Allen to the couch and the other two men to the chairs on either side.

"Let's take a look shall we? I promise that I won't alert the Order to your presence. If I do, you are permitted to kill me, burn my house, take anything you wish from me. It would a most hurtful betrayal for you as well as me," the doctor said.

"Yes, that is fine, Sir, but I doubt it will come to that," Allen said, smiling a little.

"It better not," Kanda huffed.

"Now, it is your stomach that is bothering you? Do you feel hot or flushed all the time? Do you have dizziness? Do you feel sick after you eat, all the time, or just randomly throughout the day?" the doctor asked.

"It's fairly random throughout the day, but its more heavily concentrated in the morning. I always feel a lot better after I throw up, but it doesn't seem to have anything to do with my eating habits. I've always had to eat more than the average person," Allen explained. "Sometimes I get dizzy, but not often and I don't feel hot or anything."

"Hm, interesting. You are a parasite-type yes?" Artur laughed when he saw the look on Allen's face. "Again, don't worry. You are perfectly safe here, from the Order _and _the Earl."

"You know about the Earl," Johnny murmured in shock.

"Aye," Artur said. "I was the last Pope's official doctor, after all before I left the church to pursue a small time practice."

All three men gasped.

"S-such a high position!" Johnny cried. "Why did you leave it?"

Artur sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, the Pope and I did not see eye to eye on several things. Not only was I his personal physician, but he forced me to participate in several experiments on humans as well. The thought back then was that perhaps the ability to accommodate with Innocence was something that ran in families. I knew that it wasn't true after our first few trials, but they just had to continue."

"How in the world did you escape with your memory? When I came to find Allen, a senior priest tried to wipe my memory," Johnny said.

"I had help escaping from one of the test subjects. She was the adopted daughter of a family made up of several high-ranking officials within the order and her father pushed her into participating. The Innocence didn't take, but thankfully for her, it just disappeared. Helvaska tried to figure out what happened to it, but not even she could find it. The daughter after seeing the activities that her family was involved in, helped me escape. She ran as well," Artur explained.

"Their god damn experiments have fucked up a lot of people," Kanda snapped.

"Oi, cool it Second Exorcist," Allen sighed.

Kanda sent his lover a glare, but didn't say anything. He tensed a little as the doctor approached Allen and motioned for him to remove his coat.

"I can't exactly give you an examination with a coat on, can I?"

With a sigh, Allen removed his coat, his wings automatically stretching after so many hours of containment. Artur sucked in a sharp breath, eyes widening. Slowly, he reached out to stroke one of the brown and white feathers. He broke out into a sunny grin.

"This is a most marvelous day!" Artur cried. "Finally, I know that I was right! They weren't all gone!"

"Um, excuse me?" Allen asked, shaking a little.

The doctor grabbed both of his shoulders, ignoring a loud protest from Kanda.

"I thought that all of your kind were dead, killed nearly a generation ago, but it seems that it isn't the case!" Artur cried. He glanced over at Kanda. "And you probably have wings too, no?"

"How did you know?" Allen asked quietly.

Straightening up, Artur smiled warmly at the young albino.

"I worked very closely with several of your kind many years ago. They were good people and great leaders. It is a great shame that there seems to be only one Archangel left in the world."

"Archangels?" Kanda cried. "What kind of bullshit are you trying to pull here?"

"I'm telling the truth. Neither of you would have wings if one of you wasn't an Archangel. May I see the back of your neck?"

Kanda reluctantly turned around, pulling aside the long tail of black hair.

"Ah, so you're the Angelus Coniux, which makes you-" Artur turned back to Allen, "the Archangel."

"Huh?"

"Every Archangel has one mate, or spouse in their lifetime, which mind you, is very long indeed. They serve as a partner, a confidant to the Archangel, just like any other spouse. They are marked by the coat of arms of whatever family the Archangel belongs by a tattoo on the back of their neck and they also possess the same flying abilities as their husband or wife," Artur said. "Now, in terms of this suspicious illness that you seem to have contracted, and please answer this no matter how strange it may sound, but have you two engaged in sexual intercourse? I'm supposing that you have since neither of you are wearing rings."

Allen blushed heavily as Kanda scowled, fighting down his own blush.

"What's it to you?" the samurai spat.

"Everything."

"Alright, alright, we have had sex," Allen cried. Then he quietly added, "Many times. But neither of us grew wings until a few weeks ago when we were in Germany!"

"Ah. There must have been a block on your Archangel nature, probably put in place by your parents," Artur mused. "Only Archangel magic can really contain the raw power of an Archangel. Something must have broken the seal. Did anything change between you two in that time period before your last sexual encounter and the previous one?"

Kanda and Allen glanced at each other. "Alma," they said at the same time.

"Alma was a childhood friend of Kanda's that he was very close to," Allen explained. "We recently discovered that he was not dead, as Kanda had been told, but very much alive. A fight ensued and, well, um-"

"I ended up stabbing Allen with Mugen," Kanda finished, holding up his reformed sword. "Stupid moyashi here sent me to another city via a transportation device in order to be with Alma while he died. By the time I returned to the Headquarters of the Black Order, Allen had run away. They'd locked him up after the incident since he let Alma get away from them, pathetic bastards. We weren't reunited until a few weeks ago when I found him hiding out in Munich."

Taking a deep breath, the doctor nodded. "I am not surprised. They've always been very protective of their secrets within the Order. Now, I'm going to guess that it is safe to assume that you-" he motioned to Allen, "Was the submissive partner in your last sexual encounter?"

Allen blushed even deeper than before, giving one short, embarrassed nod.

"He's always on bottom," Kanda said, straightening his back with pride. Allen tried to hide his face in his hands.

"Don't worry, my boy. I am not prejudiced against homosexuals and it is a perfectly natural state of sexual being," Artur laughed.

"What? But I thought-"

"One of the Archangels that I used to work with told me that all of the decrees against homosexuality were later added by religious zealots. Being gay doesn't make you evil nor does it condemn you to hell, no matter what priests may tell you."

Resting against the back of the couch, Allen tried desperately to sort through all of this new information. Archangels? Mates? Human experimentation? Rubbing his forehead with the base of his palm, Allen sighed. He was getting a headache from all of it.

Suddenly, he felt a slight pressure on his stomach and he jumped, letting out a small shriek. Kanda was up in and out of his chair in a moment, Mugan unsheathed and at Artur's throat. Allen shot his lover a quick glare before focusing his attention back on the doctor, whose grin had widened.

"This really can't get much better," the doctor laughed. "I know exactly what is wrong with you."

"You do?" Allen asked, thrilled.

Artur nodded. "You're pregnant."

All motion stopped as the three men froze. Kanda was the first to break the spell, tsking in annoyance and disbelief.

"This was a waste of time if you can't even tell us what's wrong with moyashi," the samurai snapped.

"Again, Angelus Coniux, I am not lying or trying to pull your leg. Do you know why homosexuality was not originally considered a sin in Christian canon? It is because a number of Archangel's were gay. Unlike humans, they evolved to be able to bear children even if this were true. When certain clergymen discovered this, they rebelled and added the dreaded clause to our Holy Book," Artur said. "As an Archangel- hand on, I never learned your name!"

"Allen Walker. They're Yu Kanda and Johnny, a former member of the Order Headquarters Science Division," the albino replied.

"Well, as an Archangel and the submissive in the relationship, you're able to conceive children of your own, even without a menstrual cycle. When your angel side was unleashed, this certain power must have been as well since this seems to be a new development."

Allen was shocked into silence. A baby? With Kanda? The image of Kanda holding a child of any age was nearly as ridiculous as trying to imagine himself pregnant. Almost instinctually, his hand dropped to his lower abdomen, rubbing the hard muscles underneath softly. He relaxed when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him back against the couch and a stomach just as muscled as his own. Closing his eyes, he rested his head back against Kanda.

"How sure are you?" the gruff voice asked.

"About 95 percent. Unfortunately, the Order has yet to share their health technologies with the rest of the world so there is nothing that I really can do to be sure. Only time will answer without question."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Johnny asked.

"You may stay here if you wish. It is probably the safest option whether or not Allen-san is in fact pregnant. The Order will not find you here, I can promise you that and I have all of the herbs necessary for prenatal care. You will be protected from any sort of tracking devices. I set up blocks against those sorts of things when I escaped from the Order years ago."

Feeling a soft kiss against his forehead, Allen smiled, but kept his eyes closed.

"Whatever you decide, moyashi."

"We'll stay here. I don't want to be on the run if I am pregnant."

"I'll set up the guest rooms."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. 14 reviews in 3 days and three chapters seems pretty good to me. Also, thank you to Hinata's Shadow1 and kitsune630 for pointing out the repeated paragraphs. I copy and paste my work from a main document into another individual chapter document as I work so sometimes I accidentally copy something twice :). Also, I am glad to hear that my stories are so engrossing that they cause bodily harm 1o1. It's quite the compliment. **

**Peace out.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Forever

Allen had his hands clasped in his lap, fidgeting. He couldn't quite tell if he was nervous or excited, although he decided it was probably a mix of both. His wide silver eyes took in the beautiful church around him. Stain glass windows depicting various stories and tales stood at the back of the church, the sunlight from outside filtering in through the vibrant colors. A large altar stood beneath them, bathing in the light. He sat in the front row of the pews, which were all made of a dark, warm wood. The ceiling was vaulted and paintings of various parts of Genesis adorned it, having been completed by a master artisan and his crew nearly a century earlier.

Taking a deep breath, the young albino tried to calm himself. It was a big day for him and Kanda although only two people, Artur and Johnny, would be there to see it. That fact saddened Allen a little. He wished deeply that he could share it with his other friends from the Order, but he also knew, deep down, that it was better this way.

At the other end of the long gallery, one of the massive double doors opened. Allen leapt out of his seat and turned to stare at his lover as he walked down the center isle, Artur and Johnny close behind. A small smile played at Allen's lips as he held out his hand to Kanda. Taking it, the samurai pulled Allen close, hugging him tightly. Johnny took Allen's original seat on the bench as Artur walked up to the alter, waiting patiently for the two men. The doctor was adorned in priest's robes, a uniform left over from his days at the Vatican for only had Artur been a physician, but also an ordained member of the clergy.

"Are you ready?" Kanda murmured in Allen's ear.

Nodding once, the young teen smiled up at his lover and drug him up the steps to the alter. Artur approached them, smiling warmly.

Allen and Kanda were getting married, although the ceremony would be quite a bit different from the normal rites and promises. Archangel law required something more magical and powerful.

"Allen Walker, Yu Kanda," he began, "These rites that you are about to take are sacred and forever binding. The laws of the Seven Archangel families are unbreakable, a tie that will forever connect you. Do you accept this?"

"Yes," the two former exorcists said together.

Artur nodded to them and opened the small, plain book in his hands. Anyone else would have mistaken it for a Bible, but as Allen and Kanda knew, it was one of the few written copies containing the entirety of the Archangel Code of Laws.

"The line of Uriel dictates that mates shall be bound together in a matrimony of love, comfort, and eternity. Do you accept this?"

"We do."

"The line of Sariel dictates that the eternity shall be truly so, even upon death. Do you accept this?"

"We do."

"The line of Gabriel dictates that mates must be the only ones for each other, destined by the mark of the parental line. Do you accept this?"

"We do."

"The line of Raguel dictates that mates act justly towards one another, respect being the largest of these paths. Do you accept this?"

"We do."

"The line of Jerahmeel dictates that mates protect each other throughout their journeys, whether in life or death. Do you accept this?"

"We do."

"The line of Raphael dictate that whatever illness may come mates will be there for comfort and healing. Do you accept this?"

"We do."

"The line of Michael, that of your ancestors and that of your blood, dictates that mates will walk hand-in-hand to the battle field, weapons ready, but hands forever clasped. Do you accept this?"

"We do."

Artur closed the book and set it carefully on the alter behind him. From his pocket he retrieved a small wooden box, opening it with just as much cautious and care that he'd used in handling the book. Nestled on a small square of velvet was a pair of matching silver rings. The bands were plain, forged from the strong metal in the hottest forge in all of Madrid. Taking the two rings from the box, Artur held them up to the light.

"These are the rings of a bonded pair of mates. Let them represent the eternal bind as dictated by the Seven Families, the ancestors through whom they have been granted the power of the winds and wings."

Taking Allen's right hand, Artur slipped one of the rings onto his fourth finger. Then, he did the same with Kanda's. Instantly, a strange wind picked up, pulling at their long, wild hair. The rings pulsed, growing hot as vines grew around them, their thorns drawing blood from the former exorcists. Allen glanced up at Kanda as the taller man leaned down to his kiss him softly. Instantly, the wind died and the heat from the metal rings receded. The vines and thorns melted away so that only the small pinpricks of blood were a sign that they were ever there.

"We, Archangels of the line of Michael, do accept all of the terms dictated by our ancestors. Let us live forever as mates, partners, confidants, and lovers," they said in unison before kissing one more time.

As they broke away, both Artur and Johnny started to clap. Blushing, Allen hid his face in Kanda's chest, the strong arm of his lover wrapping around his waist. Kanda's other hand slipped between them, softly stroking Allen's stomach, bringing a quiet chirp from the albino.

"You are now a married couple as stated by the Archangel laws," Artur said as he approached them. "No one, not even God himself, can separate you now."

"Thank you, Artur, for doing this," Allen murmured, glancing back at the older man.

Artur smiled. "I was just doing my duty and, in truth, you both deserve it. I've seen the lives that most Exorcists live. Such loneliness isn't healthy for anyone nor is it deserved. Alatum Filius, Angelus Coniux, shall we?"

Allen nodded and stepped down from the alter, Kanda at his heels. The samurai still had his arm wrapped protectively around Allen's waist. Johnny and Artur took up the rear, watching the loving couple stride down the walkway to the doors.

"What did you call them?" Johnny asked. "My Latin is… lacking."

"They are both titles used by the old Archangel families. Alatum Filius means Winged Son and Angelus Coniux meaning Spouse of an Angel," Artur explained.

"You do seem to know a lot about Archangels," Johnny mused.

"Aye, I do. During my time at the Vatican, I became close friends with several Archangels and I became one of the few humans in all of history to be allowed to learn anything about them. They've been secretive for thousands of years, preferring to keep out of human conflicts." The old man's eyes softened. "Perhaps, Gavril saw what was coming and wanted there to be someone left on this earth that could teach the last Archangel couple."

"Gavril?" Johnny asked.

"He was the last leader of the line of Gabriel and died nearly a generation ago. Each archangel line names all of its descendants after their founder in some form or variation. Gavril is derived from Gabriel, signifying his connection with the family since they refuse to take surnames," Artur explained.

"You said that Allen is of the line of Michael, right? Then wouldn't he have a name derived from that?" Johnny asked.

"My guess is that Allen was abandoned at birth and was never given a chance to be named," Artur said. "He was probably named by whoever found him."

Artur shook his head sadly. "Archangels are usually so protective of their children. Just look at Kanda. Their child has been in the womb for barely a month and he's already clinging to his mate like a bug stuck in amber. I never met the last ruler of the line of Michael, but I'd heard stories about him. He was supposedly a great man, embodying everything that an Archangel family head should. I am not sure how Mr. Walker came to be abandoned in the way that he did."

Johnny glanced over at Kanda and Allen as they stepped out of the church. Kanda's arm dropped from Allen's waist, but if anything, he moved closer to his lover, carefully observing their new surroundings.

"The only thing I've ever heard Allen mention about his birth parents was that he supposedly was abandoned at birth because of the Innocence in his arm. He was born with it you see and originally, it made his arm all red and scaly," Johnny said. "He doesn't even consider them to be his parents as far as I can tell. Mana Walker was his only relative."

"If I am correct, then that is a completely justified way of thinking," Artur replied.

"Hang on, how did you know that Allen is a descendant of Michael, if he doesn't have the name?"

"The mark on the back of Kanda's neck. All Seven of the Archangel families have a different crest. The black cross filled with red blood; it is the symbol of the battle angel."

"It really is fitting, isn't it, Allen being a battle angel? He was born to be an exorcist and Crowned Clown does become a sword," Johnny said, laughing a little. "Perhaps there really is such a thing as fate and destiny."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Two posts in one day, that is good for me! This one will be sheer fluff at parts, so sweet that it's almost sickening, but its cute either way. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I won't write our your names cause I'm sure you'd just prefer getting straight to the actual writing. REMEMBER TO READ, REVIEW, AND REPEAT... WITH MY OTHER WORKS. MY HIGHEST NUMBER OF REVIEWS IS 179 AND I'M HOPING TO GET TO 200 BEFORE LONG!.**

**Peace out.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Christmas

Three months had passed since Allen and Kanda had married. They were still living with Artur above his shop, taking up permanent residence in one of the guest rooms along with Johnny. A warm feeling rushed through Kanda's veins every time he saw the ring on Allen's finger or the slight curve of his now-rounded abdomen. Of course, he'd never admit that to anyone, except his lover, no, husband now. He enjoyed lavishing the rounded stomach with too much attention each night for Allen not to notice.

According to Artur, the baby was coming along well. Allen was just stating his fourth month and the morning sickness was finally tapering off. Kanda had breathed a sigh of relief after the first full week of Allen being able to wake up without puking. Of course, the strange food choices had begun. While the albino had always had a weird sense of taste due to his Innocence, it was even worse now.

It was Christmas Eve and Kanda was returning from some last minute shopping. The streets were filled with happy people, children dancing and frolicking. Parents trailed behind them, carrying packages wrapped in brown paper. Kanda rolled his eyes at their happy chatter, carrying on towards the apothecary.

As he stepped inside, the bell clanging, Kanda sighed and shook the snow off of his boots. Setting the packages on the counter, he headed for the sitting room at the back. A fire blazed in the heart, the only source of light in the entire room. Johnny and Artur were playing a silent game of chess in the corner. On a couch in the front of fireplace, Allen was reading a book.

"Hey moyashi," Kanda sighed as he threw himself in a chair beside the fire.

Closing the book, Allen turned his silver gaze to the samurai, brushing white bangs out of his eyes. "How was shopping?" he asked.

"The shops were all crowded and kids were running everywhere screaming," the Japanese snarled, crossing his legs.

Chuckling quietly, Allen got up from the couch and walked over to stand in front of his husband. With a huff, Kanda uncrossed his legs and beckoned to the albino. Settling in Kanda's lap, Allen laid his head against the broad chest, clasping his hands over the small bump.

"You need to learn to be nice with kids, Bakanda. We have one on the way, remember?" he reminded the samurai.

"Yes, I remember, but if our kid is anything like me, they won't go running around like that stupid rabbit, Lavi. If he or she ends up like you… then I will need to invest in some good earplugs," Kanda replied.

Allen glared at his husband, delivering a quick hit to the side of his head with his human hand.

"Don't say things like that, Bakanda," he sighed. "They can hear you."

"Stupid moyashi. At this stage, our child is probably barely formed, let alone able to hear anything," Kanda said.

"So says the man who talks to my stomach every night?" Allen playfully teased.

Kanda snarled at the albino and rolled his eyes. "That is inconsequential."

"Whatever, Bakanda. So, what did you get me for Christmas?"

"You have to wait 'til tomorrow, brat. Why ruin the surprise?"

"Besides, Allen, who opens birthday presents the day before?" Johnny laughed, raising his attention away from his game of chess.

"Wait, what! Since when is your birthday on Christmas day?" Kanda shouted.

"Well, it's not really my birthday. I dunno what day it actually is, but Christmas Day was the day that Mana adopted me so we considered it to be my birthday," Allen explained. "Hey Johnny, how did you know about my birthday?"

"I read a bunch of the Order's files on you before I left. Nothing really big, just the initial information taken when you first joined," Johnny said.

Gritting his teeth, Kanda grabbed Allen's chin and turned the albino's head to face him.

"Why did you not tell me that your birthday was soon?" he asked.

"I sort of forgot about it really. After three years with the Master and running around trying to settle his debts, Christmas and its meaning took a back seat. Then I had to worry about missions and between then and now, we've been on the run. There's me being an Archangel and the baby and-"

"Okay, moyashi, I get it," Kanda said. He reached up and lovingly brushed Allen's white hair away from his face. "You'll be sixteen tomorrow."

"Yes, I will, won't I?" Allen laughed, leaning into his husband's hand.

The two former exorcists kissed softly, Allen leaning his forehead against Kanda's as the samurai's hand gently caressed the swelling bump on his lover's abdomen.

* * *

Komui was sitting behind his desk, sipping a cup of coffee as he fought to stay awake. He'd sent the rest of the Science Division to bed as Christmas treat, although he could feel the angry, judgmental stare of Rouvelier even though the man had left to go back to Central two days earlier.

Blinking fiercely to try and keep his eyes open, Komui sighed and flopped back in his chair. He lifted his tired hand to his forehead, trying to rub away the headache that was creeping in. His muscles ached from the hours of signing papers and he wanted nothing more than to just give up, but he knew that he couldn't. There was too much to do. Kanda and Allen were still missing. Bookman and Lavi had just been recovered from the Noah and recovered from whatever had been poisoning them.

Then there was the newest development: Chaoji. Ever since Allen's disappearance, the still relatively new exorcist had taken to bad mouthing the albino at every turn as well as those that still considered him to be an ally and friend. The strong man had caused more than his fair share of arguments and fights, especially with Lenalee. More and more finders were drawing away from the exorcist and he was more hated now than Kanda had ever been.

Pushing himself forward in his chair, Komui returned to his paperwork with a sigh. Suddenly, there was a faint knock at the door. Surprised, Komui stood and walked over to it. A girl that he barely recognized stood on the other side. She was short and young, her hair back into two long braids.

"Supervisor Lee?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, I am Komui."

Slipping in through the open door, the girl closed it and turned to Komui.

"I am here with important news, Sir," she said.

Komui frowned. Important news?

"Have a seat," he said as he led her back towards his desk.

Sitting in one of the two armchairs on the other side of it, the girl stared across the tabletop at Komui as he took to his own chair.

"My name is Lao Fa, a newly-made scientist of the Asia Branch's Science Division," the young woman said.

"Ah yes, I've seen you from time to time. How are you?"

"Fine, Sir. Chan-san wanted me to give you something."

"You said you have a message for me?" Komui asked.

Lao Fa nodded and pulled a file out of the briefcase she'd set at her feet. Handing it over, she smiled at him once more.

"It is time that I take my leave," she cried, leaping out of her seat with a grin.

"That is it?" Komui asked, his frown deepening.

Lao Fa nodded. "Oh, and Chan-san said that you should read page twenty first. The data there is the most interesting!"

With that the girl was gone, leaving behind a very confused Komui. Glancing down at the file in his hands, Komui sighed and opened it, flipping to the twentieth page. He stopped a loud gasp as he saw a small piece of paper, folded and resting on top of said page. Recognizing the clear scrawl, Komui picked it up with a shaking hand and unfolded the small paper.

_Komui_

_I will not tell you of my official location, but Johnny, moyashi, and I are fine. If we need to contact you again, we shall do so through Lao Fa. She's trustworthy._

_Kanda_

_P.S. If we ever need to call Lao Fa away from the Order, can you come up with an excuse so she won't be caught? We may need her in a few months time._

Komui sat back in his seat, staring at the note. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he reread the words again. They were all fine. Even Allen. Jumping up from his chair, he ran to the fireplace, setting the small note on the fire. As he watched it burn, the Supervisor retrieved a fresh sheet of paper from his drawer, starting to plan a reasonable excuse for Lao Fa.

* * *

The air in the small bedroom was cool, but he barely felt it. Socks trapped the heat around his feet and an arm slung over his waist pulled him back against a hot bare chest. He snuggled against the pillow beneath his head, pulling on the blanket that covered him. Making a soft chirping noise, he reveled in the warmth of it all as a hand rubbed along his back.

"Aren?" a quiet voice asked.

Silver eyes opened to glance back at Kanda, who lay beside him. Allen smiled and turned to face his lover.

"Hi. What time is it?"

"Just after midnight," Kanda replied. Piling his half of the blanket onto Allen, the samurai got up. "Stay here."

Allen sat up in bed, the white shirt he wore slipping off of one shoulder. His eyes followed Kanda as the almost-nude samurai slipped over to the dresser. Pulling out the top drawer, Kanda reached inside and retrieved something that Allen couldn't see. Returning to the bed, the Japanese man sat lay beside his lover, molding his body against Allen's. He held up a small box.

"What is it?" Allen asked, taking the box.

"I pulled a few strings with a friend of yours to get it," Kanda said cryptically.

Allen frowned as he gently pulled the white ribbon from the small box, setting it carefully on the bed. Lifting the lid, he gasped softly, tears filling his eyes. He glanced down at his lover, who stared up at him in adoration.

"What do you think?" Kanda asked as Allen pulled the gift from the box.

A thin chain rested in the palm of the albino's hand, the metal cool against his skin. Attached to the chain was a single charm, a small triangular crest adorned with four wings on the outside and a red cross on the inside. Allen's hand tightened around it as he threw his arms around his lover, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," he murmured, burying his face in Kanda's chest.

Snorting in self-satisfaction, Kanda ran his fingers through Allen's white hair. His dark eyes traced along the curves of his husband's body, the thin shoulders, the even thinner hips, the curve of his growing stomach. His free hand traipsed down to Allen's side, rubbing the skin between his hipbone and rib cage. Allen shivered slightly as he uncurled his fingers, staring at the necklace in his hand. Turning it over carefully in his hand, he watched the metal shine in the faint light from the moon outside their bedroom window.

"How did you get it?" the albino asked as he glanced up at his husband.

"I sent a letter to that scientist girl from the Asia Branch that you are friends with. Lan Fan? La Fa?"

"Lao Fa."

"Tsk. I remember noticing her when we stopped at the Asia Branch following our acquisition of the ark. She loves you, you know that right?"

Allen shook his head, grinning up at Kanda, who was scowling.

"Someone jealous?" he teased.

"Of course not, stupid moyashi. Anyway, I sent her a letter asking that, if she still believed in you, that she prove herself to me in order to help you. She wrote back saying that she still did and she definitely proved her loyalty."

Allen blinked. He was surprised to hear the faint resonance of respect in his dark-haired husband's voice.

"About a month ago, I asked her to do a favor. I explained a little bit about the necklace, how it was important to you and all that. She managed to find it among a well-hidden box of your possessions that were kept in the archives and sent it to me." Kanda kissed the side of Allen's head. "Happy birthday, my moyashi."

"It's perfect," Allen purred. "I can't wear it of course, but it is the best present none the less."

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked.

"Artur explained it to me. When Archangels are born, their parents give them a necklace bearing the family crest. I'm even starting to doubt whether or not my parents really did abandon me if they gave me this. Well, an Archangel wears their necklace until they are mated and married. Then it is passed onto the next generation, handed down from one to the next." Allen nuzzled his nose against Kanda's cheek. "Before long, our son or daughter will wear this and be a proud member of the line of Michael."

Kanda gripped Allen's side, pulling him closer. They were nose to nose, staring into each other's eyes as Kanda smirked. "Yes, they will be."

"But they will still bear the Kanda name," Allen added.

"Still going on about that? What about your last name? It is your foster father's, after all."

"Yeah," Allen said sadly.

"Moyashi?"

"Well, Mana himself didn't actually give me his last name. My Master did. Sure, it was Mana that named me Allen, but it was Master that told me to take the name of Walker. Besides, it ties him or her to the Fourteenth and I don't want that in any way."

After a moment of silent thought, Kanda nodded. "Alright. A Kanda they shall be."

Allen smiled at his lover, happy as could be.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, chapter 5 already! I know that it may seem like I'm skipping a lot of time (which I am), but that it because the actual pregnancy itself is not nearly as important as what happens later. Besides, this one has Komui in it and the "Asia Branch Three" as I call Rikei, Shifu, and Lao Fa (the three scientists that help Allen regain his arm). REMINDER: READ, REVIEW, AND REPEAT! THIS STORY IS AT 24 REVIEWS! LET'S MAKE IT TO 30!**

**Peace.**

* * *

Chapter 5: News

All was quiet in the apartment above the apothecary as Allen reclined on his and Kanda's bed in the guestroom. His husband sat on a chair in the far corner, carefully polishing Mugen's blade with some of the special polish that Allen had gotten him for Christmas. Allen watched as the samurai's skillful hand ran the blackened cloth up and down the blade, spreading the sleek liquid evenly. The ring on Kanda's hand glimmered in the light of the setting sun.

Tearing his eyes away from his husband, Allen glanced down at his large belly. He rubbed it slowly, timing his strokes to Kanda's. He was just under eight months along, a feat in his eyes. Artur had kept up his end of their bargain and neither the Order nor the Earl seemed to even suspect where the two former exorcists were. It was a good thing to cause if that had been the case, Allen was sure he would have truly gone insane.

Just after he'd entered his fifth month, the mood swings had started. He had taken to random fits of yelling and crying, swooping between one emotion and the next. He and Kanda had gotten into their fair share of fights, usually over menial things that Allen no longer even remembered. It always started the same: Allen coming to Kanda with a complaint about something or another. Then, Kanda would reply and Allen would jump on it. Eventually, it evolved into screaming and slamming doors on Allen's part. Artur would try to console him whenever he broke down after, telling him that the true test of the strength of a relationship was pregnancy. Allen had rolled his eyes at the man each time and went to find Kanda to apologize.

Now, there were only a few months left until their child was in their arms. The two former exorcists talked about it each night, their hypothetical future lives. Although they knew that what they dreamed would most likely not happen, they lived the fantasy anyway. It calmed Allen's frayed nerves and Kanda just enjoyed indulging him.

"You're thinking too hard, moyashi," Kanda suddenly said from the corner, not looking up from his work. "You have that deep crease in your forehead."

Allen sighed and leaned back against the pillow that he was propped up against.

"I know, Bakanda, but there isn't a whole lot for me do except think now that Artur has confined me to the upstairs," the albino said.

"You have to be careful, stupid moyashi. The old man hasn't handled a male pregnancy before making the risks even greater," Kanda reminded him.

"Yes, Yes, I realize that, Bakanda," Allen snarled, his anger welling up again.

Rolling his eyes, Kanda sat Mugen aside and walked over the bed, sitting down beside his husband. He and Allen intertwined their hands on top of his bulging stomach.

"Do you think we should call that love struck girl?" Kanda asked. "Our child will be here before you know it."

"I think we should at least tell her that it is time. That should give Komui enough space to work with," Allen said.

"Whatever you say, moyashi."

"Bakanda."

"Shorty."

"Straight fringe."

"Albino."

Lao Fa was sitting at a large table, pouring over a new set of data with Rikei and Shifu. Rikei was nearly falling asleep, his eyes drooping, until Shifu delivering a strong slap to the back of his head. Lao Fa giggled lightly as she continued with her work. Suddenly, the small bracelet on her wrist lit up, alerting all three scientists. Quickly covering it with her hand to flip the switch on the side, Lao Fa smiled at the two men and went back to her work.

When their break finally came, the three young scientists slipped away, heading to Rikei's room. They only spoke again when the door was closed, bolted, and soundproofed with a set of towels at the top and bottom cracks in the door.

The bed, which was usually a mess of sheets, was cleanly made, the blankets crisp against the curves of the mattress. Ripping the sheets off of the bed, Lao Fa found what she was looking for, retrieving a letter. The envelope was plain and her name was written in loopy writing on the front. Frowning, she tore it open and read the contents.

"What does it say?" Rikei asked.

"It's from Allen," the young woman replied. "He says that he needs help with a medical issue and wants me to visit for a little while."

"Does he say where?" Shifu asked.

Lao Fa nodded, handing the letter over to the two men.

"It was smart of him to disguise his messages in love letters," Rikei laughed. "I wonder who came up with that."

"Kanda did, funny enough. When he finally started to trust me, it seems that he really trusted me," Lao Fa replied.

Shifu nodded. "He must to let you even near his Allen. I remember when they first came back from the ark and you were fawning all over Allen. Kanda was shooting glares at you that could kill."

Sighing sadly, Lao Fa tore the letter from Rikei's hand, refolding it before setting it in a pocket on the inside of her jacket. "I'll admit that I really did like Allen, but he's just a friend now. I knew that I would never be able to compete with his lover."

"Wise decision," Shifu replied. "When do you leave?"

"I have to alert Bak-san and Komui-san to the situation. The Supervisor is supposed to have come up with some good excuse for me to leave the Order for a little while," Lao Fa said.

"Better get on it quick," Rikei said. "If it is as pressing as that letter suggests, it's best to leave as soon as possible."

Lao Fa nodded in agreement. "I'll go find Bak-san."

Running through the halls of the Asia Branch, Lao Fa fervently searched for her leader. He was, after all, her sole contact with Komui, the mastermind behind their plans to help Allen.

She finally found him in his office, staring at the monitors that lined the circular room. As the door slid open, he glanced back at her, frowning a little.

"It's time," she panted.

Bak sprung into action, grabbing the phone to dial Komui. When the cheerful man on the other end picked up, Bak quickly cut it off.

"It's time," he repeated before quickly hanging up.

Escorting Lao Fa to the entrance of the ark, he fought the urge to glance down at the young scientist. She was putting on a good act, her back straight and her head held high. It almost made him smile.

Komui was waiting for them on the other side, arms crossed. Rouvelier was beside him, looking sour as usual when the two Asia Branch members approached.

"What is the exact purpose of this meeting? I have other things to do," Rouvelier snapped.

"Excuse us, Rouvelier-san, but it is of the utmost importance," Komui said, a slightly sad tinge to his voice. "This young woman, Lao Fa, a brilliant scientist of our Asia Branch, has recently discovered an interesting new theory concerning the way that Akuma are made."

Stepping forward, Lao Fa faced the intimidating Rouvelier with all confidence. "I was going through the files on what Lavi-san found at Krory-san's old home. The bodies of the Akuma, when drained of blood, became nothing more than metallic skeletons. I believe that those skeletons are the key to how Akuma operate, but without being able to dissect and examine an Akuma body, my hypothesis is useless."

She purposefully avoided mentioning Allen in front of the Investigator.

"Bak Chan here has requested that Lao Fa be allowed to go onto the battlefield in order to conduct this research," Komui explained.

"Absolutely not!" Rouvelier cried. "Allow a scientist to go onto the battle field? That is preposterous!"

"Why?" Lao Fa shouted. "If we don't know how the Akuma operate, how are we supposed to become more efficient at defeating them?"

"We know enough about them already! We've destroyed hundreds!" Rouvelier shouted in reply.

"Rouvelier-san, I think what Lao Fa means to say is that with the decline in the number of exorcists as well as the higher numbers of powerful Akuma in recent battles, the exorcists need to be trained in how to kill akuma at a faster pace. What if there is a spot on them more vulnerable than their heads? We won't know these things until some fieldwork is done," Komui said slowly.

Rouvelier paused, scratching at his jaw. Finally, he gave in, nodding one. "Alright, Lao Fa, you are granted permission to go into the field, but you shall go alone! We can't waste any exorcists on this kind of thing. If you die, its your own blood on your hands."

Not at all surprised, Lao Fa nodded in agreement.

A few weeks later, Kanda was sitting in the main parlor behind the shop when the mail arrived, signaled by a knock on the front door. Slowly getting out of his chair, he gracefully padded into the shop. Opening the door, he accepted the small pile of letters from the mailman, tipping his head once in thanks to the man.

He sorted through the letters as he walked back to the warm atmosphere of the parlor. Finding one meant for him, he threw the others on a nearby table and raced up the stairs.

"Kanda?" Johnny asked as the samurai flew past the open door of his bedroom.

Dashing for the bedroom he shared with Allen, he burst in through the door, startling his dozing husband. Allen quickly sat up in bed when he saw the look on Kanda's face.

"What is it?" the albino asked.

Approaching the bed, Kanda handed Allen the letter. Furiously tearing it open, the former exorcist's silver eyes flew back and forth as he read at a pace that Kanda had never seen before. A bright smile grew on his face as he let out a cry of joy, throwing himself at his lover. Kanda grunted a little under the heavy weight of the pregnant man, but kept a firm grip on the thrilled teenager. Johnny appeared at the door, clearly curious.

"Our mission was a success," Allen cried.

Johnny broke out in a smile. If there was anyone from the Order to help Allen through the birth, it was Lao Fa. Lenalee would worry too much. Komui and Lavi too jovial. No, it was Lao Fa, the quiet, reasonable scientist who would be able to help Artur coax the next Archangel of the line of Michael into the world.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Arrivals

The streets were once again busy as Lao Fa left the train station. A small bag was over her shoulder and her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail to avoid protection. She'd even changed her glassed, going from large round lenses to simple spectacles. Avoiding detection from the Order was the first obstacle.

Following the set of directions given to her, Lao Fa weaved her way through the crowded streets, stopping at vendors and buying small gifts along the way. If the Order found her and asked what she was doing, she'd say that her friends in the Science Division had asked for souvenirs of her travels. Easy enough cover up, especially with how the other members of the Science Division were. Everyone in the entire Order knew of their eccentric behavior and their strange affinity for cute things, Komui being the prime example.

Finally, she came to the apothecary that Allen had described. As she opened the door, she jumped back as the sound of a small bell reached her ears. An older man, possibly in his mid-fifties strolled into the shop from the back room, smiling warmly at her. He beckoned her in, which she did slowly and almost reluctantly.

"Are you Lao Fa?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. And you are Artur-sama?" the young scientist asked.

"Just Artur is fine. I despise honorifics. Come along. They're upstairs. How is everything at the Order?"

"It's falling apart," Lao Fa admitted. "Most of the exorcists are depressed, especially Lenalee-sama. She and Allen were very close. Rouvelier is in charge of everything, overriding Komui's every order. I think that, without them, the Order will be destroyed before long, even with the remaining Generals."

"Why do you say that?" Artur asked.

"Allen is a Critical Breaker, making him the next General, taking over Cross's empty position even though he'd hate to admit it. Kanda has been with the Order since before his current form, having been forced to endure the Second Exorcist project. They're two of the most powerful exorcists out there. Some even say that, combined, they could bypass any of the current Generals," Lao Fa explained.

"Central will not stop hunting them. You do realize that, right?"

Lao Fa nodded as they reached the stairs. "Unfortunately, but I honestly think that if Komui can get Rouvelier and Central off of his back, that Allen and Kanda will be able to be reinstated! Very few of us believe anymore that Allen killed Howard Link! and we need Kanda to return! Without them, we'll lose the war!" Lao Fa said.

A large crash resounded throughout the building and Artur broke into a run, dashing upstairs. Lao Fa followed, not even bothering to look around her. At the top of the stairs was a short hallway, two doors on each side. Artur flew to the last one, throwing the door open.

"What happened?" he cried.

A groan came in response and Lao Fa gasped when she saw the room. Kanda and Allen were on the floor together, the albino in the other man's lap and a broken mug laying beside them His face was buried in Kanda's neck as he panted harshly, his legs shaking. Kanda glared up at them, but Lao Fa's gaze was fixed on Allen's bulging stomach. Then they slowly drifted up to his white and brown wings.

"What the hell are you just standing there for?" he snapped as he lifted a heavily pregnant Allen. "Help me out here."

"What happened?" Artur repeated, stepping into the room and beside the bed as Kanda set Allen down on it.

"He was complaining about feeling cramping in his stomach when he dropped that mug of tea and collapsed," Kanda explained.

"Fuck that hurt," Allen moaned, finally opening his eyes.

"The fall or the cramps?" Artur asked, feeling around Allen's stomach.

"The cramps, dumb ass," the albino snarled.

Snapping out of her shock, Lao Fa cried, "What is going on here?"

"Didn't you explain it to her, Allen?" Artur asked.

Allen shook his head. "I couldn't afford the chance of the Order intercepting the letters and finding out. Sorry about this Lao Fa."

"When you said it was an emergency, I never thought-"

"I'd be pregnant? No, that wouldn't be the first thing to enter anyone's mind," Allen sighed.

Suddenly, another cramp hit him and his upper body rolled forward, his entire form stiff. He panted as Kanda grabbed his shoulders and pushed him gently down onto the bed.

"Fuck," he hissed, grabbing at his stomach.

"Allen, answer me truthfully. How long have you been having these cramps?" Lao Fa asked, springing to his side.

"A few hours, but they were really minor so I thought it was just my body adjusting," Allen groaned.

"Kanda, would you get a blanket? I need to check him," Artur said.

Grabbing a thick black one from the pile in the corner, Kanda handed it to the doctor. He spread it over Allen's hips and legs as Kanda worked on Allen's pants, pulling them down. The samurai grimaced at the amount of clear liquid that flowed down his husband's legs. As another contraction hit, Lao Fa grabbed Allen's human hand, holding it tightly as the young man hissed in pain.

"Fuck! Shit! Ass! Damn it all to Hell!" Allen snarled.

"I never knew to even understood swear words, Allen," Artur joked lightly.

The albino glared at the doctor. "Fuck you."

"Sorry, Allen, but that's Kanda's job. All right, bend your legs and spread them. I'm going to check your progress."

"What do you need me to do, Sir?" Lao Fa asked as Kanda took Allen's hand from her.

"I need you to get me a bowl of hot water, but not too hot, and several towels. There should be a pile on the kitchen table," Artur replied. "Get Johnny to help. He knows where everything is."

Lao Fa nodded and ran out of the room as Artur started examining Allen. "Okay, the canal has formed, but now the real wait starts. It'll be a few hours still until you're ready. Get up and walk around a little bit. It'll help," he said.

"Fuck," Allen snarled as he stood, assisted by his husband

"Jesus, when did you learn to swear, moyashi?" Kanda asked.

Allen's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I always have been able to. I just prefer-" He was cut off by a strong contraction. He panted from the pain, gripping Kanda's hand tightly. "-Not to," he finally finished when it passed.

The next few hours were absolute pain for Allen. Lao Fa and Artur tried to give him herbal medicines for the pain, but none of them seemed to work. Allen's Archangel nature fought them all down, lessening the effects to nothing. By the time Allen was ready to start pushing, he looked exhausted. He was flushed and panting harshly, his whole body shaking from pain and exertion.

"Alright Allen, it's time," Artur finally said as Lao Fa laid another hot towel on his forehead.

"About fucking time," Allen hissed.

Kanda helped his lover sit up on the bed, sliding in behind him. Reclining against the headboard, Kanda grabbed his husband's hand once again, Allen's head resting on his chest. Artur took up a permanent seat at Allen's other end, giving him reassuring glances.

"On the next contraction, I want you to push, yes?"

Allen nodded silently, gritting his teeth as the wave of pain hit him. He bit back a yell as he pushed, leaning back into Kanda for support.

"Come on," the dark-haired samurai said in an attempt to be encouraging.

"Is that what you call being supportive, Bakanda?" Allen hissed.

"I was talking to the kid, not you, stupid moyashi," Kanda replied, setting his free hand on top of Allen's bulging stomach.

"Bakanda!" Allen nearly screamed as another contraction hit, throwing his upper body forward in process.

"Good, Allen! You'll start to crown soon!" Artur called.

"Shit fuck," Allen cursed loudly as the pain subsided for a moment.

Suddenly, it flared back up again and he let out a scream, pushing as hard as he could. He could feel something slipping through the new exit between his legs, something that hadn't been there the day before Artur grinned at him, nodding in encouragement.

"The head is out and he or she has a lot of black hair. On the next one, push harder to get the shoulders out, but be careful!" Artur said.

Allen nodded, pushing against the cool hand resting on his forehead. He could practically hear Kanda smirking behind him, the pride welling off of the man like steam.

"Bakanda," he hissed quietly.

"No more white-haired brats in the family, eh moyashi?" the samurai replied.

"Shut up, Bakanda. I didn't have white hair originally," Allen muttered, bracing himself.

The pain hit and he screamed again, pushing down as hard as he could. A body slipped free of him and he collapsed, the pain suddenly subsiding. The room around him spun for a moment as he heard a faint whimper.

"Congratulations, Allen, Kanda," he heard Artur say.

"Tch. Moyashi?"

Allen glanced up to see Kanda looked down at him, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. Allen chuckled a little, nodding to his husband.

"I'm fine."

"Back to your overly polite self, huh?"

Allen didn't respond, tipping his head forward in search of his child. Lao Fa was at a low table they'd brought in from another room. He heard water splashing and a soft tweet, like a baby birds. He chirped in response, holding out his arms as Lao Fa turned towards him, his child wrapped in a white blanket.

As he took his baby in his arms, Allen cooed softly, letting his legs finally drop to the mattress. Behind him, Kanda rested his chin on Allen's shoulder, staring down at their child together. Black hair, smooth and fine, stuck to the baby's head as it snuggled into Allen's chest, chirping softly in happiness. The baby's skin was a faint pink color and would probably lighten to a rich pale, similar to Kanda's own. Everything, from the shape of the eyes to the narrow chin and the high cheekbones resembled Kanda. Allen wasn't disappointed though. He knew that the irises hidden behind the closed eyelids would be the same silver as his, the shimmering metallic shade of the Archangel lines.

Later that night, Kanda and Allen were curled up on their bed, their baby wedged sleeping on Kanda's chest. They marveled at the small human that they had created, fawning over the baby for hours. Lao Fa, Johnny, and Artur, all exhausted from the day's events, had gone to bed hours ago, but Allen refused to sleep. The baby's small fist was wrapped around his ring finger, clutching it as tightly as it could.

"Lao Fa mentioned that we may have to go back," Kanda said quietly.

"Why?" Allen asked, glancing up at him.

"She said that the Order is coming apart without us. Komui's hands are tied and even the baka usage seems to be depressed. They've made little progress against the Earl and there are even things such as rouge Akuma showing up," Kanda explained.

"Rouges?" Allen gasped. "Like, converted Akuma?"

"Similar, but they've broken the Earl's control on their own," Kanda said. "They've been joining together in large bands and seem to be seeking out the exorcists by themselves."

"I wonder what their souls look like," Allen wondered aloud. "The soul of the Akuma is bound to the body by the power of the Earl and that is how it is controlled. If the Akuma has broken his control, then perhaps the soul has actual control of its body again."

"It also may explain why we haven't seen an Akuma since we came here," Kanda added.

"They're searching for salvation," Allen quietly continued.

The baby on Kanda's chest squirmed and whimpered.

"Probably hungry," Allen said, sitting up.

"With you as his mother, it wouldn't be surprising," Kanda replied.

Unbuttoning his shirt, Allen rolled his eyes. He took the baby from Kanda's chest, cradling the small body against him. He jerked a little as the hungry mouth latched onto his nipple, suckling. Relaxing against the headboard, Allen watched their child eat, eyes softening.

"We'll have to wait a little while," he said. "At least a few months. We can't travel like this."

"I agree," Kanda said, molding his body into Allen's side, dark eyes focused on their child. "Soon though, we'll go back to the Order and make them listen to us."

* * *

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I got through an entire chapter without telling you the gender! I feel slightly proud of myself. I know I haven't revealed it yet, but I will eventually. I really just need to decide whether its a boy or a girl. I'm leaning towards a boy because another bishounen that looks like Kanda seems hilarious to me. REMINDER: READ, REVIEW, REPEAT!**

**Peace out.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, we're going to meet Allen and Kanda's child in this one! Exciting no? This one will be funny at times and serious at others so watch out, it's going to be a slightly emotional mess. REMINDER: READ, REVIEW, REPEAT.**

**Peace.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Return

Komui sighed heavily, leaning back against the pillar as Rouvelier stomped past him, pacing again and again and again. The Investigator was really pissed now, although if Komui was to be completely honest with himself, the man had steadily been deteriorating since Allen's disappearance over a year earlier.

It had been four months since Lao Fa had left to go see Allen and just over two since she'd returned. By that time, Rouvelier had completely forgotten about her 'mission', too focused on finding Allen and Kanda to care.

Komui glanced over at the man that stood before Rouvelier, taking the brunt of his angry ranting. When he had walked in through the front gates, everyone had gasped in surprise and the rumors had spread faster than anything Komui had ever seen before. Howard Link was alive? He wasn't killed by their one-time ally, Allen? Everyone was thrown into confusion except the Investigator it seemed.

"What the hell were you doing, Link?" Rouvelier shouted. "I gave you the time that you asked for and you come back with nothing!"

"That is correct, Sir," Link said without emotion. "I traced them to Germany and that was where I lost them."

"And when was this?" Rouvelier asked.

"Nearly seven months ago, Sir," Link replied.

Covering his eyes with his hand, Rouvelier took a short, shaky breath. As he let his hand drop to his side, his eyes narrowing into a glare fiercer than ever before. "And you didn't think to tell me until now?" he ground out.

"You told me not to, Sir," Link said.

"That is beside the point!" Rouvelier shouted.

"Rouvelier-san, I think this discussion is going to go nowhere. You've been yelling for over an hour," Komui interrupted.

Rouvelier shot him a glare, but nodded once. "Fine. Link, I want a written report on everything that you did in the last few months and I mean everything!"

"Yes, Sir."

When Link was out of the room, Komui shook his head. "I wish I could say that I'm surprised at your actions, but I'm not."

"What do you mean?" Rouvelier asked.

"Sending Link after Allen when we were all made to think he was dead," Komui replied. "Downright cruel of you, if you ask me."

"I am not here to be your friend, Komui. I am here to run things," the Inspector said.

"No, that is my job and I just wish that you'd let me do it!" Komui shouted. "You come barging in here from Central to investigate Cross, who mind you, we don't even know is still alive, and then you focus your attention on Allen! You chased away a General and another exorcist above the Critical Level! Then after nearly a year, you're still here, running my branch as though it is yours!"

"Is this about your job or Walker, Komui?" Rouvelier asked, sneering.

"Both! Do you not see the damage you've done? You're out of control, Rouvelier! I'm sure that not even the Grand Generals could reign you in!"

"Are you done?"

Seeing the bored look on the Investigator's face, Komui clenched his teeth and nodded. Rouvelier swept towards the door of his office, his step pompous and his attitude arrogant. Just as he reached the door, it swung open, Lavi rushing inside.

"Komui! You have to see this!" he shouted.

"What is it, Lavi?" the Supervisor asked.

"Marie found Yu and Allen!"

Komui rushed into the entrance hall, breathing harshly as he skidded to a stop with Rouvelier and Lavi not far behind. He gasped loudly as he saw the two former exorcists with Johnny and another, older man standing behind them. Marie flanked one side.

Kanda looked relatively the same, his long dark hair hanging down past his waist. His cobalt eyes were narrowed as he gazed around him, arms crossed over his chest. He still wore the coat from his exorcist uniform, although all of the silver details had been removed. Mugen was strapped to his side as always, sheathed, but still domineering.

Allen stood beside him. His white hair had grown some and was pulled back in a small ponytail. Even though Allen had always been unnaturally mature for a fifteen –no sixteen-year old, he appeared to be even older and wiser now. His silver eyes flicked to Rouvelier as the Investigator entered the room and he clenched his jaw in response. He took wore a long coat, light brown and heavy.

"We ran into them on our mission through southern France," Marie explained.

"What about the possible Innocence?" Rouvelier asked.

"There was none. The story was just an old wives tale told to scare off children. I'd already finished my work when I saw them," Marie said.

Rouvelier smirked. "Alright Walker, Kanda, do you traitors have anything to say for yourselves?"

Allen and Kanda exchanged a glance, the albino raising one eyebrow. They turned back to face him.

"We aren't traitors," Kanda huffed. "You've just misinterpreted information."

"You are most definitely traitors! As a Noah and a defector what else could you be called?" Chaoji shouted as he came into the hall with a crowd of other Order members.

"Chaoji, please," Komui said softly as he descended the stairs that led down into the main hall. "What do you mean, Kanda?"

"Don't be stupid, Komui! They'll just tell us lies!" Rouvelier exclaimed.

"You just told asked them if they had anything to say! Let them say it! Besides, we all know that both Allen-kun and Kanda served the Order faithfully and dutifully. Now, that it has become clear that Allen most assuredly did not kill Howard Link, he has been cleared of the main charge against him. I think we owe them a chance to speak" Komui replied. Turning back to Allen, he nodded. "Go ahead."

"What Kanda means is that it was all your fault," Allen said slowly. "Central's, I mean. You locked me up against my will and then send that sentient Innocence to try and destroy me. Not exactly the way to keep my loyalty, not that the Order ever lost it."

"Sentient Innocence? I've never heard of such a thing," Rouvelier replied.

"Shut it, mustache bastard. You're cutting into our time," Kanda snarled.

"Cool it, Kanda. Ulcers, remember? Yes, Rouvelier-san, a sentient Innocence. It called itself Apocryphos and it tried to 'absorb' me somehow. That was what attacked Link, too. Sensing Apocryphos, Tyki and Road came to destroy it. I just happened to get caught up in the process. My 'escape' was more forced than you realize," Allen continued.

"Tyki and Road? You're on a first name basis with the Noah?" Rouvelier snapped.

"It's always been that way. Before I even knew what a Noah was, Road introduced herself by her first name. Besides, not even I go around calling my enemy by their last names," the albino said, ignoring the older man's interruption. "I quickly realized though that there was no chance of me being able to go back so I ran. Johnny and Kanda found me a few months later in France and joined up with them. They've been with me ever since."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Rouvelier examined the teenager carefully. "You seem less… polite than I remember."

"Only towards you, Sir… and Kanda," the albino admitted. "You're both the kind of people that drive me insane."

Kanda threw a glare at him.

"You are asking me to believe that you didn't escape, but were forced to leave the Order?" Rouvelier asked, laughing.

"Yes, because it is true," Allen replied.

"You're a Noah and a traitor! Why should we believe you?" Chaoji shouted from the crowd.

Reaching up, Allen lifted his white bands, revealing a smooth, clean forehead.

"Do you see stigmata on me?" he asked.

"Well, no-"

"Then shut up about me being a Noah!"

Taken aback, Komui stared at the white-haired young man. However, that surprise quickly melted into a happy smile.

"You have grown, haven't you Allen?" he asked.

"If you want to call it that, Komui. Other responsibilities just caught up with me, really," the albino replied.

"Southern France, eh? I'm somewhat surprised. I would have thought you'd head somewhere further east," Komui said.

"The only reason we were even in France is because we were looking for exorcists," Kanda cut in.

"What? Why?" Rouvelier asked.

"We'd heard that you idiots couldn't keep your heads on straight without us so we decided to be merciful and return to the Order," Kanda snarled.

"Heard about what from who?" Rouvelier demanded.

"Well, it was me, Sir," Lao Fa murmured, stepping out of the crowd. "I've been in contact with Allen and Kanda since a few months after they disappeared. When I went on that mission to study Akuma, I even-"

"You betrayed priceless information about our status?" Rouvelier shouted, cutting her off.

"Can that really be considered a betrayal when both of us are accommodators?" Allen asked, scratching his head.

"You're still both traitors and you personally are a heretic! That is considered the worst kind of betrayal!"

"I thought we already established that I'm not a heretic. Look, Nea is under control. He can't take over me anymore."

"Nea? Another Noah that you're-"

"I'm not going to go around calling him 'Uncle' so I have to use his name. Besides, calling him Walker would just be confusing."

"Such insolence!"

"If you just don't want to admit that you want our help, just tell us and we'll leave," Kanda snarled.

"Leave? None of you will be going anywhere!" Rouvelier shouted.

"And we don't need you!" Chaoji added.

A faint whimper rose from the pile of blankets in Johnny's arms, but it was lost over the shouting. Something stirred in Allen's mind and he glanced over his shoulder at the bundle. His eyes softened and he reached out, brushing his hand against it. The whimpering instantly quieted. Rouvelier was still shouting when Allen turned back to face him.

"Do you understand me?"

"Even if we did, it doesn't mean we're going to follow your orders," Kanda muttered, scowling.

"Malcolm, you really need to listen to them," Artur said, speaking up for the first time.

Rouvelier clenched his jaw as his gaze rested on the newcomer for the first time.

"Ah great, another traitor. You just all flock together, don't you?"

"As angry as you may still be at me for what happened to Branwen, you need to put it aside and listen to us. You and the entire Order need their help!" Artur cried.

"What happened to Branwen is inconsequential! The main problem is that we don't need decenters in this Order of God," Rouvelier laughed.

Shaking his head, Allen reached up and started to pull of his jacket. Kanda grabbed his arm to stop him, but when their eyes met, he let go with a tsk. Allen slipped off the jacket, sighing happily as he spread his wings. Rouvelier's eyes widened at the implications that this small action held.

"God, it gets so cramped under that thing," Allen sighed as he pulled them back in towards his body.

"Wha-"

"Archangels, Malcolm. They're Archangels who are also accommodators. Can you really afford to lose them?" Artur asked.

Another round of whispers spread through the crowd as Kanda also took off his jacket, replicating the display that Allen had done. His glare hardened as the members of the Order turned their attention to him and they all pulled back in fear.

"B-But how can Yu Kanda be an Archangel? He's a-"

"Clearly you don't know much about us," Kanda said, cutting him off. "Such stupidity."

"Just ignorance, Bakanda," Allen corrected.

"Same thing."

Kanda turned his attention to Komui. "So?"

The Supervisor nodded to him. "Welcome home."

"What? You can't-"

"Inspector Rouvelier, if you override my authority one more time, I will send your body back to Order in a coffin!" Komui shouted.

Rouvelier was taken aback and looked legitimately afraid as the enraged scientist stalked past him, heading for the stairs. Komui glanced over his shoulder and beckoned to the foursome. "Come on then. We'd better get you all reinstated."

"Central will be hearing about this!" Rouvelier shouted as Allen and Kanda passed. "You hear me Komui!"

"Call your CROW, mustache bastard. See how much they like trying to fight Archangels," Kanda snarled.

Suddenly, Allen sensed something coming towards him and he threw up his wing, blocking the heavy stone that was thrown his way. The rock crumbled as soon as it hit the white and brown feathers, disintegrating into dust.

"Why did you have to come back?" Chaoji cried. "Why didn't you just die when that Noah ate through your heart?"

Allen turned towards the crying exorcist, strangely calm. He strode towards him, his steps even and carefully taken. When they were only a few feet from each other, Allen clasped his hands in front of him and stood tall.

"Listen, Chaoji, I have the same right to be here as you do and you have no reason to fear the Noah inside me. I was born with my anti-Akuma weapon, born to fight for the Order. It was the destiny picked out for me when I was born a descendant of the battle angel Michael himself," he said.

Laying his black, Innocence hand over his chest, he continued, "My Archangel blood has been lying dormant within me all of my life. That is what allowed Neah the chance to control me, but, now that it is active, it is also what now prevents him from doing so again. Archangels are the balance between Dark Matter and Innocence, the gray medium."

"But you're still a Noah!"

"Inside me I have a Noah soul, that is correct, but it does not control me as it does Tyki, Road, even the Earl himself. I am an exorcist, born to be and destined to be. Don't take my purpose away from me."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked back to Kanda. He strode past the samurai with a confident gaze and the corner of Kanda's mouth twitched, his own personal version of a smile. They walked up the steps together, Johnny and Artur not far behind, leaving Chaoji to his thoughts.

"Allen! Kanda!" Lenalee said as she ran up.

She and Allen stared at each other for a moment, her eyes watering. Engulfing him in a hug, she started to cry.

"Welcome home," she sobbed.

Allen patted her on the back, glancing over at Kanda. The samurai rolled his eyes, but even he reached out and clapped the female exorcist on the shoulder. Lenalee looked up at him with a wide grin.

Letting go of Allen, she and the rest of the Order shouted in unison, "Welcome home!"

"Eh, Kanda, he's waking up again," Johnny murmured.

Taking the small pile of blankets from the scientist, Kanda settled it into his arms. He reached up and pulled down part of the blanket, revealing a small head of black hair. Lenalee let out a gasp and she ran up for a closer look.

"Wow, he looks just like you!" she squealed. "Who is he? An accommodator?"

"I sure as hell hope not," Kanda snarled.

"Who is he then?" Lavi asked as he approached them.

"My son."

"Huh?" Lavi asked. "Your son? Since when- Oh I see, someone was busy while he was away."

"Baka usagi!" Kanda shouted, handing the baby over to Allen before he chased after Lavi.

"Doesn't take long to get back into it, huh?" Allen laughed to Lenalee.

"Allen, is he really Kanda's son?" Miranda asked, running up to them.

"He looks just like him. He even seems to have the scowl down correctly," Krory said.

"Yes, he is," Allen replied as the little boy opened his eyes.

He glanced up at Allen, cooing softly as he snuggled into the albino's arms. Slowly, he turned his gaze to Lao Fa, eyes growing wide with recognition.

"Seems he still remember you," Allen laughed. "Want to hold him?"

"Well, I-"

"Come on, Lao Fa, you were there when he was born!"

Lao Fa smiled shyly and took the baby. The little boy happily cooed again.

"Silver eyes?" Krory observed.

"Aye, that's the only thing he got from me, I'm afraid. I'm sure if you gave him a stick, he'd hit Lavi with it."

The other exorcists frowned in confusion.

"Ah, right, probably a better introduction is in order," Allen laughed, reaching out to pull away some more of the blankets.

Two black wings were attached to the boy's back, sticking out through two slits in a small white shirt. They flexed and stretched a little after their confinement, but quickly settled against his body once again.

"This is Miguel Kanda, born the seventh of May of this year," Lao Fa said. "He's Allen and Kanda's son."

The other exorcists all rounded on Allen.

"What?" they shouted as one.

"When did this happen?" Lenalee asked. "I always guessed there was something going on between you two, but never this!"

"How is it even possible? Men can't have children!" Krory asked.

"Archangels are a little different from humans," Allen explained.

"So wait, you actually gave birth to him?" Miranda asked.

Allen nodded. "Just ask Lao Fa. She was there."

"Really?" Lenalee asked.

The Chinese scientist nodded. "He didn't tell me he was pregnant until I arrived. Of course, he just happened to go into labor right then-"

"Labor?" Lavi asked as Kanda dragged him over to them.

"Of course. How else?" Allen laughed.

"But having a baby is such as huge commitment," Miranda murmured.

"Am I not allowed to have children with my husband?" Kanda snarled.

Chuckling a little, Allen held up his right hand, showing them the silver ring. Lenalee's jaw dropped.

"Artur was my doctor as well as the preist who married us," he said, motioning to the man behind them. "He spent a lot of time around Archangels when he worked here at the Order so it was safest to be with him. He knows probably more about them than even Kanda or I."

In Lao Fa's arms, Miguel started to squirm a bit, letting out a high-pitched chirp. Smiling, Allen took his son from the confused scientist and rested the small body against his shoulder.

"Migel is just hungry and I need to feed him. Do you think Komui will give us one of our rooms back?" Allen asked.

"I'm sure he will, moyashi. Go to mine and I'll meet you there later," Kanda said, patting his husband on the back. "Just don't get lost, stupid moyashi."

"I'm not that bad!" Allen cried as he walked away, heading for the sleeping quarters.

When he was out of earshot, Lavi looked up at Kanda and asked, "What does he mean by feeding?"

Kanda glared down at him and without saying anything, walked away. Lavi's face reddened as he realized what the silence met.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Miguel is the Spanish version of Michael, a fitting name since he was born in Spain. I decided to make him just like Kanda in almost every respect cause it'll be fun to see him chasing after Lavi with a wooden kantana when he gets older haha.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: another chapter! This one has a tad bit of fluff and a tad bit of a slashy situation hehe. Plus, more cute Miguel! By the way, there is a note. Later in the chapter, Allen calls Miguel by the nickname 'Mige'. It is pronounced "Me-geh". I found it cute, but it isn't a real nickname that I know of. REMEMBER: READ, REVIEW, REPEAT!**

**Peace.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Home

Breaking away from the group that was heading to the dining hall, Lenalee snuck off in the direction that Allen had gone. She slipped down the quiet halls, eventually coming to the bare door of what had been Kanda's room. Knocking one, she waited patiently for a reply.

"Come in!"

Stepping inside, she found Allen sitting on the edge of the bed, which had been kept up since the samurai had left nearly a year earlier. Black sheets were pulled tightly over the mattress, the only break in their even layer being the ripples caused by Allen's slight weight. His back was to her as he stood, Miguel in his arms and the top button of his shirt undone.

"Hi Lenalee," he said, walking over to her.

Miguel looked up at her curiously, silver eyes wide and large.

"Allen, I hope you don't mind me asking, but… when did you and Kanda get together?" the female exorcist asked tentatively.

"Not long after we returned from the Ark," Allen said, shifting his son in his arms. "I went to the Fourteen's room to be alone and Kanda came and found me. He said we needed to talk. I knew that it must have been important if he'd managed to sneak past the nurses when even Lavi probably couldn't."

"But you liked him before that, didn't you?"

Surprised, Allen smiled a little.

"Yeah. I didn't think I had a shot with him, not even close, but he proved me wrong. He dragged me out of the Ark and took me to a hallway far away from where anyone else would be. That was where he told me that he liked me."

"Kanda actually voiced something that personal? I'm surprised.

"Well, he didn't exactly say it. He kissed me instead."

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "That Kanda, I swear whatever connects his tongue to his brain is so lacking."

"No, there was definitely no problem with his tongue," Allen chuckled softly.

"Allen! I didn't need to know that!" Lenalee replied.

"I know. I'm sorry," the albino said.

"But uh, if you don't mind me asking…"

Allen grinned at her, tipping his head a bit to the side as he examined his friend.

"He's great in bed, Lenalee. I don't consider myself half-bad, but he is absolutely fantastic."

The Chinese girl blushed, giggling. She stopped when she noticed Miguel squirming in her friend's arms, pulling at Allen's shirt.

"Don't mind him," Allen said. "He's just hungry still."

"Oh, I interrupted? I'm sorry!" Lenalee cried.

"No, it's fine. It's been nearly a year since we've spoken. I've missed it. You were my first friend here, after all," Allen laughed.

Huffing, Lenalee set her hands on her hips. "Your son is more important, Allen-kun! If he needs to be fed, best do it as soon as possible."

"Yes, mother," Allen teased, sticking out his tongue at her.

There was a knock at the door and both Lenalee and Allen looked up. It was open and Rouvelier stood in the doorway, glaring at the albino. He strode up to him, ignoring Lenalee completely.

"Do you really think that Central will just let you waltz back in, Noah?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that," Allen sighed.

"But that is what you are," Rouvelier said with a knowing tone in his voice.

"I'm an Archangel and an exorcist first," Allen replied. "Now, please leave. I need to feed my son."

"Ah yes, the little brat," Rouvelier sneered.

"Miguel isn't a little brat!" Lenalee cried.

"Of course he is. He's a little bastard brat that shouldn't even exist. Men shouldn't have children. Men shouldn't even fuck each other. It's so distasteful," the Investigator sneered.

Lenalee opened her mouth to speak when Allen interrupted her.

"Clearly you don't know what you're talking about. I naturally have the ability as an Archangel. Humans just didn't evolve in the same way. Besides, why would a priest marry us if we couldn't?"

"By doing so, he was ignoring edicts of the Church."

"Perhaps, but not Archangel law."

"Huh?"

"You heard me: Archangel law. For us, it overrides anything required by your church or any humans laws actually."

As Miguel shifted in his arms again, Allen moved his son to lie against his shoulder. He cooed in the baby's ear, kissing his cheek.

"And Miguel is legitimate, if you must now."

Rouvelier gave the baby a disapproving look. The baby shifted again and Allen turned him around so he sat in his father's arms, his back resting against Allen's chest. The silver eyes narrowed in the signature Kanda glare. Rouvelier gulped a little.

"Now, can you please leave?" Allen asked.

Hard eyes flicked back up to him.

"You can't order me to do an-"

"Get out, bastard," Kanda growled from the doorway.

Miguel chirped happily as his other father strode into the room, grabbing the back of Rouverlier's jacket. Throwing the man out into the hall, he scowled and glared at him.

"Stay away from my family," the samurai snarled.

Rouvelier huffed and stormed off, fixing his jacket. Kanda then turned to Lenalee and stared at her in a cold, but not angry way.

"Will you be alright?" Lenalee asked Allen.

The albino nodded. Throwing him a quick smile, Lenalee ran out the door, quietly closing it behind her. As soon as she was gone, Kanda set Mugen down on a small table and walked over to Allen. He embraced the younger teen, kissing the albino's forehead.

"We did it," Allen said softly, lifting Miguel up a little.

Burying his face in his son's thick black hair, Kanda nodded, pulling Allen tightly against him. The albino smiled softly, resting his forehead against Kanda's hair.

"It'll all work out in the end," he promised.

"It better or I'll be holding you accountable," Kanda groaned.

Letting out a sharp chirp, Miguel fought to get the attention of his parents. The couple looked down at him as he continued to chirp.

"Oh, I didn't get to finish feeding him," Allen said as he walked back to the bed.

Sitting down, he swung his legs up onto the bed and reclined against the headboard. He set Miguel down on the bed beside him before starting to undo the buttons of his shirt. A stronger pair of hands batted his out of the way and Kanda quickly finished for him. Allen rolled his eyes a little and shook his head as he picked up their son once again, cradling him. Kanda slipped in behind him, pulling Allen back against his body.

"What are you doing, Bakanda?" Allen asked, Miguel clutching at his chest with a small hand.

"I want to watch," Kanda replied matter-of-factly.

"Bakanda! Why?"

"Just because."

Sighing, Allen lifted his son up, stiffening a little as he latched on. He watched his son feed, feeling Kanda's hot breath on his neck. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his hip and he looked up at his husband. Kanda's eyes were darker than usual, clouded with something that Allen easily recognized. The hand trailed lightly up his side, gracing each rib with a soft, sensitive touch. When it reached his chest, Allen groaned a little, Miguel still suckling happily.

"Bakanda!" he hissed softly as the hand pinched his other nipple.

Milk dribbled out onto Kanda's fingers as he continued to play, making them slick. Lifting the fingers to his mouth, Kanda licked each one, grinning menacingly down at his husband. Allen panted softly, carding his fingers through Miguel's hair.

"You always do such strange things," Allen sighed, the baby cooing as he continued to drink.

Kanda groaned a little, both of his hands quickly slipping down Allen's sides to his thighs. Reaching in between them, his hands forced the muscled legs apart, holding them open. Allen gasped as one hand quickly let go, undoing the button of his pants. It quickly slipped inside, teasing him.

"You love them anyway," Kanda chuckled, licking at his husband's bare shoulder.

Allen squirmed as Kanda's hand stroked him, feeling himself grow hard. He was panting harder now, his breath coming in ragged gasps. His body arched as Kanda played with his tip, his favorite spot. Miguel chirped up at his fathers, unaware of what was going on.

"Eh, done already?" Kanda cooed to his son.

"Bakanda, that was a lot for him. He had some before Lenalee came," Allen panted.

Kanda grabbed the hem of his lover's pants with his free hand, sliding them down and off of his legs. He stared down Allen's toned body, chuckling again. One hand went back to his thigh, keeping it spread while the other trailed up to his lower stomach, tracing the stretch marks.

"You looked beautiful pregnant," he murmured in Allen's ear.

"Perhaps, but we have Mige now and Order business," Allen reminded him, licking at the side of Kanda's neck.

"Unfortunately," the samurai snarled.

He lifted his chin to give Allen better access, his hands rubbing against the insides of Allen's thighs. Slowly, Allen pulled away, shaking his head.

"We can't, Bakanda. Mige's here."

"He's asleep. What difference does it make?"

Allen glared at his husband, who sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me."

"I'm sure that Johnny wouldn't mind watching him for a little while tomorrow, just as long as he doesn't take him anywhere near the Science Division."

"Of course not. Komui would probably feed him something weird."

Kissing his husband's cheek, Allen slipping out from between his legs and grabbed his pants. He handed Miguel to Kanda as the baby drifted off to sleep, fists tight against his chest. Kanda watched his husband dress, eyes tracing the slight curves of his hips. Turning back around, Allen noticed the samurai's stare and rolled his eyes. He slipped under the blankets, Kanda quickly following suit with Miguel between them. The couple silently stared at each other until they both drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: A new chapter! Wow, nine chapters already! This is going fast. There will be more Miguel (Yay!) and some cute moments with Kanda. REMEMBER: READ, REVIEW, REPEAT! OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN UPDATED IN THE PAST FEW DAYS SO THERE'S A LOT OF WRITING GOING ON!**

**Peace.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Stone

The following morning, Allen awoke slowly. Not wanting to open his eyes, he groaned softly and snuggled into the pillow. He felt something skim up his side, but he ignored it, eyes still closed. Suddenly, the blanket was yanked off and he yelped as the cold air assaulted his skin.

"Bakanda!" he cried as his husband threw the blanket on the floor.

"Get up moyashi. Your stomach his been rumbling for the past ten minutes," the samurai said, Miguel asleep in his arms.

"Fine, fine," Allen yawned, sitting up and stretching his wings.

He slipped from the bed, shuffling blindly over to corner where Kanda had thrown their sacks of clothes the night before. Rifling around for a shirt, he found a button up and threw it on. With the buttons done, he slid on his shoes, crinkling his toes to stretch them.

Kanda waited impatiently by the door, Miguel nestled in his arms. Mugen was one again hanging from his belt, the black sword sheathed.

"Done yet?" he snarled as his husband threw a single, fingerless glove over his Innocence hand.

"Yes," Allen whined, rushing over to the samurai.

Together, the couple left the room, heading into the hall. The corridors were mostly abandoned and empty, but they weren't worried. It was better that way, actually, with a still-sleeping baby. As they got closer to the dining hall, voices filled the air, reaching them. Miguel squirmed a little as they entered the busy room, but didn't open his silver eyes.

Seeing Lenalee calling them over, Kanda huffed and took off towards the other exorcist. Allen rolled his eyes as he went to go order food from Jerry. The happy-go-lucky chef was thrilled to see him again.

"The kitchen has been so boring without you to cook for," the chef whined, already starting on several orders of dango for the albino.

"I always enjoyed keeping you on your toes," Allen laughed.

He was cut off by a soft whisper in his ear. He straightened up, a frown spreading across his face. Glancing over each shoulder, he found that no one was there. His eyes narrowed slightly as he left the counter, his gaze turning upwards. He had never noticed the statues lining the upper reaches of the dining hall, each holding a sword of some style. His frown deepened as the whispering continued.

"You alright Allen?" Lavi asked, clasping his friend on the shoulder.

"I dunno," the albino said slowly.

"So you hear it too, huh?" Marie asked as he walked up to them.

"That whispering sound?" Allen asked.

The blind exorcist nodded. "I've been hearing it for a while now, but I still don't know what exactly it is. It always seems to be strongest here in the dining hall. Komui has been getting a weird feeling in here as well, though he says he can't hear the voices we do."

Allen's gaze traveled back up to the statues above his head.

"I think it's those statues," he said slowly.

"Komui mentioned that once too," Marie added.

Feeling an intense stare drilling into his back, Allen sighed and headed over to where Kanda sat. Miguel was finally awake and cooing in Lenalee's arms as she played with him.

"Do you hear it?" Allen asked his husband as he sat.

Kanda nodded once, his eyes narrowing as he glanced up at the rock sculptures above.

"Any ideas?" the albino asked.

His husband shook his head. "None. Do you think it is a coincidence?"

"What is?"

"That we come back as Archangels and suddenly, we can hear whispers coming from statues of angels."

Allen frowned, thinking about it. It did seem like a strange coincidence and Marie had mentioned hearing the whispers before he and Kanda had actually returned.

"It does seem rather strange," he murmured, tapping his chin with a finger. "Almost too strange to just be a coincidence."

A chirp rung through the room and Allen jerked back from the sheer force of it. He glanced over at Miguel, but found the baby silently playing with one of Lenalee's pigtails. Frowning, he and Kanda exchanged a look. They batted their wings against each other as they stood, a loud humming growing in their ears. Marie met them in the halfway, nodding that he too could hear it.

"We need to bring this up to Komui," Marie said. "We thought that it was just us two that knew that something strange was happening."

"As much as I dislike having to inform that sister-complex idiot, it looks like we have to," Kanda snarled.

The humming grew louder, drawing Allen's attention away from the two other men. He turned a little, looking up at the furthest state from him. The stone was pure white, paler than even his hair if such a thing was possible. It was carved into the shape of a giant man. Each of his arms was thicker than Allen's entire thin body and raised, holding a broadsword overhead. His mouth was open in an eternal yell and his clothes seemed to be in tatters.

Walking away from his husband and the other exorcist, Allen made his way to the center of the dining hall. Finders stared after him as he passed them, whispering quietly among themselves. At the center of the room, the seal of the Black Order, a rosary cross, was built into the marble floor. Stepping onto it, Allen flung his wings outwards to their full length, barely avoiding some tall Finder's head. Under his feet, the seal started to glow faintly and the floor started to rumble, his silver eyes glittering in the light.

Staring after his husband, Kanda strolled over to stand just beyond the round edge of the seal. Lenalee came over to stand beside him, handing a happily chirping Miguel to him. Kanda glanced down at his son, whose silver eyes were wide and staring up at the statue that Allen was looking at. He followed the gaze of his son up to the sculpture and an unexplained shiver ran through him.

The light beneath Allen's feet grew stronger as the rumbling and shaking became fiercer. A loud crack filled the air as the stone of the seal broke, crumbling into hundreds of tiny pieces in the light. Each shard of stone from the broken seal flew upwards in the blast, disintegrating.

Kanda pulled Miguel tightly against his chest, shielding the baby's sensitive eyes as a precaution. Somewhere, deep inside him, he knew that no harm would come to his young son. Everyone else around them cringed away from the blinding light.

Slowly, the rumbling came to a stop, as did the shaking. The light receded, revealing Allen to be standing just where he had been before and unmoved. The albino's gaze was still locked on the statue above him, ignoring the shallow circular hole around him. Kanda glanced down at his husband's feet and nearly gasped.

Where the seal of the Black Order had once been was now a three-inch deep hole in the floor. The marble was the same white marble that the angel sculptures were made of, a shimmering white. A new seal, a rounded triangular crest was carved at the center of the circular hole, the cross inside filled with a strange red stone. Four large wings peaked from behind the crest, two at each side.

Kanda's hand flew to the back of his neck as Marie came up to stand beside him.

"What is that?" the exorcist asked.

"The crest of the line of Michael," the samurai murmured, pulling the charm necklace from under his son's black t-shirt to show his friend. "What is an Archangel family crest doing in a building owned by the Order?"

Allen's cursed eye, usually inactive unless an Akuma was around, was burning red, a few tears of black falling from the corner. Within it, he could see the faint white souls of the dead Archangels that were trapped inside the stone of the sculptures.

"Descendants of the line of Michael, ancestors of mine," Allen shouted, "What is it that you wish to say? The seal that has blocked you from speaking to the world of the living is gone."

"We wished to welcome you, your family, and allies, second youngest descendant," the angel wielding the broadsword replied, his voice deep and resounding.

Everyone in the hall grew still as the statue started to move, lowering its arms, but keeping the sword firm in one hand. The stone angel crouched, crossing its legs and setting its sword atop its thighs. A circlet unseen by Allen before adorned its forehead.

"You're Michael, the founder of our line," Allen said quietly.

"Yes, I am and those around me are the others of our line, your predecessors and my eldest descendants," Michael replied, "But you are the first in many generations to live within the walls of our church."

"Your church?" Allen asked.

"This church was build by us as a home for our line. It was where we would return to after we had completed reaffirming the balance of the world, just as the other six lines did," another stone angel, a woman, replied as she took up the same position as Michael.

"How then did this church come into possession of the Black Order?" Kanda asked, stepping up to stand beside his husband.

Michael sighed and shook his stone head, his long hair unmoving.

"In the beginning, we saw the Black Order as a human nuisance, as is the Millennium Earl. He cannot match our power, no matter how powerful he becomes. We did not entangle ourselves in the lives of men. The Noah family, including the Earl himself, is human, even as strange as it sounds. However, one of our descendants, your ancestor, supported the Order with our consent. The war between the Order and the Earl was encroaching upon the rest of the world that we, the Archangels, maintained," Michael explained. "We allowed them access to our Churches, all seven of them, as resting places or hospitals if they were ever needed."

"After the Vanishing though, the Order overstepped its boundaries. It sealed our mouths and stone bodies with magic," a third angel added.

"The Vanishing?" Allen asked.

"Over seventeen years ago, there was a great battle between the Order and the Earl. Many humans died and our descendants went out onto the battlefield to help. In the midst of the fighting, some our magic rebounded from the Earls and the battlefield was wiped clean of all life from the chaos," Michael said.

"So everyone died?" Kanda asked, frowning.

"No, not at all. We do not know what happened to those Archangels that participated. Only human bodies littered the field. Our descendants just disappeared. If they had died, their souls would have joined us here within the Church," the female angel said.

"After that, we believed that the seven lines were no more, destroyed in the battle, but not yet dead," Michael continued. "Until you three returned, of course."

Just then, Komui came rushing in with Rouvelier and Link not far behind. They gasped as they looked up at the angels above them. Each individual statue turned their heads to look at the newcomers, a communal growl rising them from.

"Walker, what in the-"

Kanda shot the Investigator a glare, silencing him. Up on his perch, Michael examined the three new men carefully. He huffed in displeasure.

"Two of you are from Central, no?" the stone angel asked.

"Investigator Malcolm Rouvelier and his assistant, Howard Link," Komui said, bowing to the angel.

"And you're Komui Lee, the one who stand there and watches us all the time," another angel, one that was much slimmed and smaller than his older counterparts, added.

The Chinese man nodded quickly. "I hope you weren't offended."

"Of course not," Michael sighed. "It's nice to gain attention once in a while. Now, you two from Central!"

Both Rouvelier and Link stood up completely straight, eyes wide with a tad bit of fear.

"Go back to your masters and tell them that we're back," Michael snarled. "If Mikael here wasn't already an exorcist, I would throw you lot out on your backsides. So, instead, I want control of the Church of Michael back in the hands of my descendants! Bark! Pull on your leashes! Bite the damn beasts you call masters! Do whatever it takes to get them to listen or I'll have your heads!"

Both men nodded and Michael narrowed his gaze at them, the stone eyelids creaking slightly.

"What are you waiting for? Go!"

Link and Rouvelier scrambled away, rushing towards the gate that led back to Central. Feeling proud of himself, Michael retook his seat, the sword resting back on his thighs.

"Well Mikael, hopefully that reduces some of your clear problems," the founder of the Archangel line said.

"Mikael?" Allen repeated.

"Aye, that's your real name. I never met either of your parents, but that was supposedly what your mother named you."

Allen recoiled at the words, nearly hissing in reply. Balancing Miguel in one arm, Kanda wrapped the other around his husband's waist, pulling his smaller souse against him. He ignored the shocked stares from those around him, scowling.

"How do you know if you've never met them?" he asked.

Michael smiled, setting his chin in his hand, elbow balanced on the edge of his knee.

"Because Angelus Coniux, this is my family, my line, and Mikael, or Allen as you all call him, is one of that line. I know everything about my descendants, including their partners, eh Lotus Boy?"

Kanda snarled, but the Archangel just laughed.

"Either way, that's not really important. Now, bring Miguel up here would you? I want to meet my one-hundred times over grandson."


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey! Another chapter! More cute Miguel, funny Komui, a tiny bit of embarrassing fluff and a new OC! Her name is Branwen and she has been mentioned in one or twice before, but if you don't remember, don't worry cause the reference will be explained. This name comes from a friend of mine who has an older sister named Bronwyn. I do realize it is spelled differently, but from what I used here, the one I used here is more traditional.

* * *

Chapter 10: Branwen

A month had passed since Allen and the others had returned to Headquarters and things were finally settling down. Whispers and rumors still followed the strange couple wherever they went, but Miguel helped to quell the worst of them. Everyone, even Chaoji to a certain extent, doted on the happy baby, the youngest to have ever lived in Headquarters. Before Miguel, that title had belonged to Lenalee, who had been brought to the Order at the age of five.

Komui, much to both Allen and Kanda's fear, was one of Miguel's favorite playmates. Perhaps it was his unusual attitude, but for some reason that they could not figure out, the little Archangel loved the tall Chinese man more than almost anyone in the entire Order. Thankfully, Komui knew to keep Miguel away from the Science Division as well as his person quarters. Both of the small baby's fathers would have cut his head off if he had.

Rouvelier, not surprisingly, had not returned from Central. According to a rumor among the Finders, the tyrannical Investigator had been given an earful by the Pope. Apparently, the head of the Catholic Church had in fact been close friends with an Archangel in his youth, a daughter of the line of Uriel. The Pope had even sent a personal letter of apology to Allen as well as Kanda for both the Noah debacle as well as the Second Exorcist Project.

Johnny had been reinstated as a member of the Science Division and had been happily welcomed back into the fold. Both Kanda and Allen had resumed their exorcist positions and had even started taking simple one-day missions, although through an agreement made with Komui, one of the young fathers remained at Headquarters at all times. The Head Nurse, whom every exorcist in the entire Order feared with a passion, had jumped at the chance to meet the infamous Artur Black and they had spent many days discussing the newest health procedures.

Everything was great. Life was fairly simple, even for the exorcists.

On a hot summer day in late August, Allen was leaning back in a chair, staring out the glass window at the green grass below. Miguel was in his lap, playing with a small wooden sword that his Grandfather (although Kanda still refused to say the dreaded word) Tiedoll had made for him. Unsurprisingly, the baby had known just what to do with it and had promptly hit Lavi over the head with it as soon as he could.

Spotting a blurry figure out on the horizon, Allen squinted and leaned forward in his chair. His wings rustled lightly behind him as he moved. Lifting up his infant son, Allen turned him so that he too was staring out the window.

"Who do you think it is, Mige?" he asked quietly.

The Archangel baby squeaked and cooed happily, raising the wooden sword in a pointed manner. Allen chuckled at the baby's antics, but gave them little thought. His silver eyes narrowed as the figure, a cart pulled by two horses, came clearly into view.

Standing, the young exorcist left his favorite spot in the sun and strode in the direction of Komui's office. Miguel cried excitedly when he realized where they were going. Knocking on the wooden door, Allen patiently waited for a reply.

"Come in," Komui's tired voice moaned.

Suppressing a laugh, Allen opened the door and slipped into Komui's office. The man was bent over his desk, heavy bags hanging under his eyes. He perked up a little when he saw Miguel, taking the baby from Allen.

"I saw someone coming, a horse and cart," Allen said as he brushed back his son's thick black hair.

"We weren't supposed to be getting anyone new," Komui said, sitting back in his chair, "And the exorcists would have taken the Ark. Are you sure it wasn't heading towards town?"

Allen shook his head. "They're definitely coming this way."

The Supervisor hummed to himself, unconsciously bouncing Allen's infant son of his knee.

"Strange," he murmured to himself as he stood. "Let's go ask Reever if he knows."

"Considering that you forgot Master's letter about me when I first arrived, that it probably for the best," Allen laughed, following Komui out of the office.

Komui and Allen walked in silence, the only sound being Miguel cooing and purring at his father over Komui's shoulder. Both in deep thought, they barely heard the baby.

"Moyashi!" Kanda called as he strode over.

Jerking out of his thoughts, Allen smiled at his husband, waiting for him to catch up with them. The samurai had just come out of his shower following what Allen guessed to be an intense session of training. His black hair was still damp and the bandages that Allen could see peaking out from under his coat were fresh.

"I heard some of the Finders saying that someone's approaching the gates," Kanda said.

"Aye, I saw it too. We were going to ask Reever if he knew anything about it," Allen replied.

"There should be a reason," Kanda snarled. "No one would are come here unannounced except for maybe you of course, Moyashi."

Allen rolled his eyes at his husband. "I was announced, Bakanda. Komui here was just too lazy to read the letter sent by cross."

"And I almost cut your head off for it," Kanda sighed, glaring daggers over at the Supervisor.

Miguel, who was still in Komui's arms, lifted the sword and lightly tapped the Supervisor on the forehead with it, as if he understood what had transpired between his fathers on their first meeting.

"Yes, yes. I've already been rebuked for that by Allen," Komui sighed, holding Miguel out of Kanda. "I'll go find Reever. I know that you don't like Miguel to be in or even near the Science Division's rooms."

"I'd decapitate you if you dares," Kanda hissed.

Miguel giggled in his grasp.

"Any ideas on who is coming, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, turning to his husband as Komui walked away.

Allen shook his head. "None. If Reever doesn't know about it, then Lenalee would and Lenalee usually tells me about these sorts of things ahead of time."

"Ah yes, you and your best friend," Kanda snarled.

"Don't be jealous, Bakanda," Allen laughed, hugging his husband around the waist. "I'm gay, remember?"

The samurai smiled wickedly at him. "Why yes, I remember now, especially after you went down on me so beautifully last night."

Blushing, Allen carefully clapped his hands over their infant son's ears. "Bakanda."

"Moyashi."

"Straight fringe."

"Albino."

"Sword-wielding maniac."

"Hero complex."

"Angry bastard."

"Fake gentleman."

"Genetically altered superhuman."

"Love of my life."

Allen's blush deepened as he dragged Kanda away, hoping that no one had heard that. Kanda chuckled behind him, Miguel cooing into his chest.

Just then, a loud knocking sound resounded throughout the Black Order Headquarters, stopping the two Archangel exorcists in their tracks. They glanced at each other and quickly dashed off in the direction of their room. Kanda reached it first, throwing open the door and grabbing a small black coat from atop the dresser. As he threw it over their son's shoulders, hiding his wings, Allen found his Order uniform jacket and tossed it over his own.

By the time they'd reached the entrance hall, their wings effectively hidden under heavy fabric, the gatekeeper's inspection had been completed and the door opened to the newcomer. Komui, several Finders, and a couple of other exorcists, Lenalee included, were facing the single woman that stood just inside the door.

The woman was nearly as tall as Allen and beautiful. Her face was heart shaped and her form curved with what Allen (having been pregnant himself) recognized as a slight alternation caused by having carried a baby. She was regal in appearance, dressed in a long, red skirt and a white blouse, her hair covered in a black scarf. Large earrings made of silver hung from her ears, reaching just to her collarbones. Her skin was a healthy tan, as though she had spent a lot of time in the sun, but based on the clean and even fingernails, this woman was no working class seamstress or housewife.

"Welcome, Branwen Rouvelier," Komui said slowly and carefully.

The woman, Branwen, shook her head and scowled.

"I have not been a Rouvelier for a long time," she said. "You are the new Supervisor of the Order then?"

"I've been serving as Supervisor for nearly ten years," Komui replied.

"Ah, not so new then," Branwen laughed. "My idiotic adopted brother and his father aren't here, are they?"

Suddenly, the name clicked in Allen's head. This was Investigator Rouvelier's sister, one of many young women who had been given to the Order as test subjects before Komui's arrival as Supervisor. He had heard Artur speak of her many times, as she had helped him escape from the Order after a failed experiment on her. She was known as the only one to have ever survived the attempted forced assimilation with Innocence, although it hadn't made her an Accommodator.

"Neither of them are here. The last time we say Investigator Rouvelier was last month," Komui said.

"Good. I'm only came here to speak with his father," Branwen snarled.

"His father? You're a Rouvelier too, aren't you?" Lavi asked.

"I was adopted by the Rouvelier family, yes. I also took their name, but don't you dare suggest that Malcolm's father is mine as well," Branwen replied coldly.

Lavi shivered at her tone, nodding.

"And yes, the Investigator is still your brother?" he continued.

"He is, but that is because he played no part that I know of in his father's gravest sin. Malcolm is still a total prick though," Branwen snickered.

"His greatest sin?" Lenalee asked.

"The sin that I have come to make him pay for after sixteen years of waiting," Branwen said, her voice cooling once again into ice.

"And what sin is that?" Komui asked.

Branwen studied him, crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes, a deep, chocolate brown, narrowed as they flicked over each and every person in the hall, stopping momentarily on Kanda, Allen, and Miguel. The baby squirmed in Kanda's arms, cooing softly, but Branwen quickly looked away.

"That is none of your business nor your concern," she finally said.

"If you came here looking for revenge against your father, then it is my concern," Komui said.

"Well, he isn't here, is he? Then it is not yours," Branwen snarled. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I shall take my leave and look elsewhere."

"He is at the Vatican, I believe. If you want to get there faster, we have a way," Komui said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nii-san, what are you doing?" Lenalee whispered to him.

"It's alright. Branwen here is practically part of the Order after what we subjected her to. She deserves our help," Komui said, turning back to Branwen. "However, you shall not travel there alone. I will not risk harm coming to anyone, including you."

The woman smiled and shook her head. "That is unnecessary. I do not mean bodily harm upon anyone, even that asshole."

"I cannot take that chance."

With a sigh, Branwen nodded. "Fine, I accept your terms. The faster I put this behind me, the better."

Detective the pain in her voice, Allen frowned and glanced up at Kanda. The samurai, having heard it as well, clutched their son tightly, meeting Allen's gaze.

"If you wish, I can have you escorted to Central right this very moment," Komui said.

"I shall remain here for the night. It is nearly dark and I'd rather not have to spend the night at Central," Branwen replied.

"That is all right. A bedroom will be prepared for you. Welcome home, Lady Branwen."

Branwen smiled at him. "This is not my home and if you know enough about me to understand my place within the Order, you should understand that."

"Of course, but welcome back to the Black Order anyway."

As Komui walked away, Reever and Branwen followed. Passing Allen and Kanda, she threw them a quick glance and a frown, but quickly turned away and carried on. The room quickly started to empty and Lenalee walked over to the two mates.

"What do you think that Rouvelier's father did to her?" the female exorcist asked.

"It must have been something horrible to get that reaction out of her," Allen said sadly.

"And why did she keep looking at you two?" Lenalee asked. "I don't think many others noticed, but it seemed pretty obvious to me."

"I dunno, but I feel like I remember her from somewhere, like I met her a long time ago," Allen murmured, tapping his chin with his finger.

Kanda glanced over at his husband frowning. He saw the honest look in his silver eyes and a shiver ran up his spine. What Allen had just said could mean many things when he had the Fourteenth Noah residing inside of him. Kanda remembered clearly the days before his Archangel blood had been unsealed. Allen had been lucid, unable to discern what were his memories and those of the Noah before he had forced himself into a coma to heal. If this Branwen had some connection to the Fourteenth, they could be in for some trouble.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I got slammed with four essays due in the next three weeks so it's been crazy. I've barely slept for the past few days, but don't worry! This one is good!

* * *

Chapter 11: Confrontation

The following morning dawned bright and beautiful, light streaming in through the small window built up high in the wall of the Kanda family bedroom. Allen stirred slightly and yawned as he was roused from his sleep by the change in light. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his husband still asleep beside him. His long, dark hair was loose and flowing, free of any knots. He was frowning slightly in his sleep, but Allen left him be.

Standing up, the albino stepped over to the cradle on the other side of the room, where his son slept. Miguel was already awake; silently playing with a plushy cat that Johnny had made and given him when he saw born. The baby's silver eyes moved up to his father as Allen approached and Miguel cooed softly. Reaching into the cradle, the albino picked up his son and cooed in a bird-like manner.

At first, the sound had embarrassed Allen, but Artur had explained to him that it came from his Archangel nature. They'd picked up on several bird-like traits, including nesting, which had irked Kanda to no end while Allen had been pregnant. Every night, in the middle of the night, Allen had stolen the covers from his husband and wove them around him like a nest. When Kanda awoke cold and grouchy, he would try to get the blankets back, but eventually gave up and had kept a pile of them in corner for his own use.

Taking a seat in the rocking chair beside the cradle, Allen adjusted Miguel's weight in his arms and began to rock. Miguel giggled, pawing at his father's bare chest with his tiny hands. After some embarrassing moments involving milk stains on his shirts, Allen had taken to sleeping without one. Maneuvering Miguel's mouth to his nipple, the content albino leaned back in the chair. Miguel quickly latched on, suckling, his silver eyes closing.

"I'll hate it when we have to wean him," Kanda replied, sitting up in bed.

Allen stuck his tongue out at his husband, but glanced back down at Miguel when the baby shifting slightly in his grasp.

"I still don't understand why you find this so fascinating," the albino sighed.

"It's not every day that you get to see a man breastfeeding a baby, moyashi," Kanda teased as he stood, grabbing his pants from the heap he'd thrown them in the night before.

"But you do get to see that every day, multiple times a day, in fact," Allen said.

"And it's still incredible every time."

Allen rolled his eyes and Kanda smirked over at him. Walking over to the rocking chair, Kanda lightly kissed the top of Miguel's head before moving up to Allen's lips. Their tongues locked, drawing their mouths together. Kanda placed his hands on the arms of the chair, steading it as they kissed. He spread his giant black wings, covering the couple and the baby and hiding them from some unseen threat.

"You're lucky that we're Archangels and I have to breastfeed or I would have started bottle-feeding Mige a long time ago," Allen chuckled as they broke apart, brushing Kanda's wings aside with his own.

"That would have been a regrettable loss," Kanda sighed.

"After he's done, we should go to the dining hall," Allen said, quickly switching topics. "I think Branwen is going to Central this morning."

"I still don't understand why you think she's so familiar. Did you ask Neah about it?"

Allen nodded. "Last night. He says that he has no clue who she is, but that he too recognizes her from somewhere."

"Something isn't right here," Kanda murmured. "Neah has a memory like glue: when something sticks, it can never be taken or broken away."

"_There was a span of several years between when I was killed and implanted in your body that I wandered as a ghost,"_ Neah whispered in Allen's mind. _"Perhaps I met her then. I remember that I was a ghost, but I cannot remember what I did or who I met in those years."_

Allen reiterated this new information to Kanda, who frowned in surprise. The samurai huffed and shook his head.

"Something still isn't right. She couldn't be a Noah, could she?"

"No way. All Noah are able to sense each other's presence. I or Neah would have known right away."

"You didn't know that the bastard you played poker with was a Noah until he destroyed your arm."

"That is true, but Tyki is special, or at least he was before I tried to exorcise him. He actually was able to separate himself from his Noah and control it even."

"How do you know that?"

"The Earl told me."

"And we're really going to start believing everything he says now?"

"Neah told me it was true: what the Earl said about Tyki."

Sighing, Kanda nodded in defeat. A chirp drew the attention of both men back to their son, who had finished with his breakfast. The baby was staring up at them with wide silver eyes.

"I'll get him changed while you get dressed," Kanda said, taking their son from Allen.

"Thanks Yu," Allen replied as he stood and stretching.

"Tch. Save the sentimentality for everyone else, Aren."

Rolling his eyes at the teasing tone in his husband's voice, Allen headed over to the dresser and yanked open a drawer. Finding a fresh pair of slacks and a crisp white shirt for himself, he quickly changed. He folded the dirty clothes when he was done as well as Miguel's, which Kanda had handed him.

He set to work on the buttons of his shirt, his eyes straying over to where Kanda was dressing Miguel. The baby and the man, identical in almost every way were both quiet as Miguel happily allowed his father to help him with his shirt. The samurai had chosen a black t-shirt and black slacks for Miguel with an unadorned Order uniform jacket. While initially unaccepting of the gift (hand made by Johnny, of course), Kanda had eventually settled into the idea of his son having one after Miguel had seemingly declared it his favorite article of clothing.

The line of Michael family crest stood out on the baby's black shirt, glittering silver from where it hung from his neck. Stepping over to where Kanda and Miguel sat on the edge of the bed, Allen fingered the charm. Miguel giggled softly, grabbing one of the albino's fingers. His black wings stretched out for Allen's, a gesture that Allen copied.

"Ready?" Kanda asked as he handed Miguel to his husband.

Taking the baby, Allen nodded and stepped back, Miguel snuggling against his shoulder. Kanda stood up and threw on a shirt that his husband handed him. Pulling back his long hair in a single swipe of his hands, he quickly secured the ponytail with a huff.

"Let's go," he said, leading Allen towards the door and out into the hall.

Tension was high in the front hall of Headquarters when Allen and Kanda stepped in. Finders were standing frozen around the room and even Komui, who stood just inside the door, was staring at the two figures in the center of the room. Branwen was glaring with an intensity that Allen had never felt before at two men. One of them was Rouvelier, who looked less-than-thrilled to be three.

The other was a man that neither Allen nor Kanda recognized. He was taller than Rouvelier and long black hair tied back with a silk white ribbon. His face was clean-shaven, not a hair out of place. Dark eyes glared back at Branwen with a furious glint in them. He wore a black and white pinstripe suit; the Rose Cross stitched to the lapel. A handkerchief, red, stuck out from the pocket on his chest and a matching silk tie was tied around his neck, ruffling out like a peacock's feathers.

A tingle ran up Allen's right arm, making it shiver. He would have gripped it with his human hand if he hadn't been holding Miguel.

"I don't see why this conversation needs to take place now, Branwen," the older man drawled.

"This needs to take place _now_ because I say so," she snarled in reply.

Her arms were crossed over her chest and her weight was balanced entirely on her right leg, giving her a no-nonsense stance.

"In front of so many people? Do you really need to embarrass this family further?" the older man sighed.

"You're the embarrassment: the both of you!" Branwen spat.

"Oh really? You're the one who ran away!" Rouvelier shouted.

"Shut it, you fucking little-"

"Branwen, I don't have the time for this!" the older man interrupted.

"You'd better make time for it."

The man looked around in exasperation, his eyes landing on Komui, Allen and Kanda. He seemed to sneer at them before turning his attention back to Branwen.

"What do you want, Branwen? If you want to be accepted back into the family, you'll need to do something other than yell at me."

Throwing her head back, Branwen started to cackle. A shiver ran up Allen's spine as the women practically doubled over in laughter.

"Be accepted back into the family? You think I want to be accepted back into the family? What the fuck is wrong with you're guys' heads?"

She smirked at them, shaking her head. The black scarf wrapped around her head shifted as she moved.

"I don't want to be part of your fucking family! I don't even consider you or that asshole-" She motioned to Inspector Rouvelier, "To be my family! You both threw that away seventeen years ago!"

"Us? What did we do?" Rouvelier asked.

"_You_, Malcolm, did nothing about what _he_ did, that's what!"

"Komui," Allen whispered to the Supervisor, "Who is that man?"

"Jonah Rouvelier, Malcolm's father as well as Branwen's by adoption," a calm voice said from behind them.

Everyone in the room turned to see a woman in a long, elegant dress walk into the room. Allen and Kanda stepped apart to let her through, watching her carefully.

"Mother," Branwen said, nodding once to the woman.

"Aderyn, what are you doing here?" Jonah asked.

"I came to help Branwen resolve this problem," Aderyn Rouvelier replied, walking over to stand beside her adopted daughter.

"Wait, you knew she was coming, didn't you?" Jonah roared.

"Of course. I've been in contact with Branwen for years, ever since she left the house," Aderyn said.

"And you let us think that she had just disappeared without telling anyone? That's cru-"

"Don't tell me about being cruel, Jonah. What you did to Branwen would be unthinkable for any father other than you," Aderyn said calmly.

"I gave her to the Order for those experiments because the war comes first and you both knew that!" Jonah shouted.

"That was horrible as well, but that isn't the sin I'm asking you to repent for," Branwen said slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Rouvelier said, finally speaking up again. "Father-"

"He's no father of mine for what he did," Branwen said, focusing her attention on her adopted brother. "I'm assuming that he never told you anything, huh?"

Rouvelier frowned and glanced at his father.

"All right, I'll tell you then," Branwen laughed.

She straightened up and let her hands drop to her sides.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Jonah Rouvelier, advisor to the Pope himself and one of the most powerful men in the Black Order, on January 6th, 1866 committed one of the gravest sins in the world. On that night, he kidnapped my only son and within two hours of his birth, threw my baby from a bridge and into the freezing cold waters of the Thames. This man, who claimed to be my father, murdered my child. What do you say to that, Malcolm?"

* * *

Expect that? Shocked? Either way, READ, REVIEW, REPEAT!

(1) I completely made up the year since the manga places it as just being in the later half of the 19th century


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: A new chapter! Here we go. The mystery of Branwen will be somewhat solved. I was hoping to draw it out but I decided not to. There's a lot more to come. REMEMBER: READ, REVIEW, REPEAT!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Solved

"It has been over sixteen years since that day and I have come to settle the score," Branwen finished.

Everyone in the hall was frozen in shock. Miguel squired uncomfortably in Allen's arms as his father held him tightly to his chest. Sneering and quietly growling, Kanda wrapped one arm around the albino's waist, drawing his family closer together. Their wings strained against the fabric of their jackets, prepared to break free if any such threat came to their own son.

"That is ridiculous!" Rouvelier shouted. "You were never pregnant."

"I was so, _dearest brother_," Branwen sneered. She held up her left hand, the plain silver band on her ring finger flashing. "I was married before you and that bastard gave me to the Order."

"Lies! That child would have been a bastard and I refuse to let a bastard child exist in my house!" Jonah snapped.

"My son was not a bastard child!" Branwen shot back.

"Really? Cause I don't remember attending any wedding of yours," Jonah barked.

"Nor I," Rouvelier added.

"I wasn't invited to the wedding either Jonah, but Branwen was married before she even became pregnant," Aderyn cut in.

"And how do you know that? Have you met her supposed husband? Have you seen a marriage certificate?"

"No-"

"Then you don't know! Anyone can wear a ring on their finger and pretend to be married!"

From where he stood beside Allen, Kanda snarled. Allen leaned into his husband to quiet him, not daring to tear his eyes away from the scene at the center of the room.

"Why would I lie about being married?" Branwen asked.

"So you could pretend that you son wasn't a bastard, which he was! He was lucky that I got rid of him in the way I did! He would have had a life full of sin and evil-"

"Don't you dare speak of my son that way, murderer!" Branwen screeched.

"They're going to kill each other if someone doesn't intervene," Allen murmured.

"Good," Kanda snarled. "The world doesn't need him in it."

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but we don't need a fight breaking out in the middle of Headquarters," Allen whispered in reply.

Hearing what the two exorcists behind him were whispering, Komui stepped forward.

"Jonah, Branwen, can we please move this discussion somewhere else?" he asked.

Branwen threw him a glare, but nodded reluctantly.

"No!" Jonah protested. "This conversation is over! I refuse to listen to these accusations so carefully designed to destroy my reputation."

"I don't give a flying fuck about your reputation! You murdered my son, my only child, and you will pay for that!" Branwen shot back.

Growling something under his breath, Kanda removed his hands from his son's ears and stormed over to the two arguing people. He unsheathed Mugen and with a swift swing, cut through the one inch length of air between the two. Both Branwen and Jonah drew back, turning to stare at him.

"Back the fuck down," Kanda snarled.

"Cease and desist, Kanda Yu!" Jonah replied.

The samurai's eyes narrowed into slits and an animalist growl rose in his throat.

"I don't really give a fuck whether or not you two kill each other, but I'd rather not have you do it here where my family can see. So, either you relocate to some other fucking place on the other side of Headquarters or one of you has to leave. If you do neither, I'll cut your fucking heads off."

Jonah gulped, but didn't back down. Glancing over at her mother for a moment, Branwen nodded and took a few steps back.

"I shall be in my room if anyone needs me," she said, spinning on her heel.

Kanda rolled his eyes as she stormed off, the heels of her boots clacking loudly on the floor. He turned just in time to see her pass Allen and Miguel. The albino's gaze was fixed on her as she strode past and, from the angle of her head, Kanda could see that her's was focused on him as well.

He was about to say something when Miguel, with a chirp of glee, grabbed the edge of the black scarf that covered Branwen's hair. It slipped easily from her head in his surprisingly strong grip, the silk fabric rustling. Branwen froze as red-brown curls floated down to her back in thick waves. Miguel giggled, holding the black scarf up to his father with a look of pride.

Allen stared at Branwen for another moment longer before his gaze dropped to the floor. She inclined her head a little, frowning, but quickly resumed her walk, forgetting entirely about the black scarf. Clutching his son close to his chest, Allen waited until she had left the hall and turned the corner before he raised his head again.

"What happened?" Kanda asked, stepping over to his husband.

Shaking his head, Allen frowned.

"Nothing," he said, his voice shaking.

"That was not nothing, moyashi," Kanda hissed.

Allen fell silent, Miguel cooing in his arms as he played with the black scarf. Pulling the silk fabric from his son's hands, Allen inspected it and found a long red strand of hair. He pulled it from the fabric and held it up. His frown deepened and he shook his head wildly, throwing the strand of hair away.

"We'll probably need to get this back to her and apologize," the albino sighed. "Did you have to start acting up now, Mige?"

The baby cooed and giggled almost as if he was replying in his own special way.

"Don't try to push it away, moyashi," Kanda said. "Something is going on and I know it."

"I just… it's hard to explain."

"Well try."

Allen glanced around the room to find everyone staring at them. Grabbing Kanda's hand, he dragged him away, Miguel playing with the front of his shirt. The couple raced back towards their bedroom, Allen in the lead. When they finally reached their room, Allen pushed Kanda inside and slammed the door behind them. Leaning back against it, he slid down to the floor. Miguel reached up and patted him on cheek, but Allen's shocked expression didn't change.

"Moyashi?"

"I-I don't remember her, but… my Innocence seems to," Allen said slowly. "It started to tingle, like I was getting stabbed by hundreds of needles. Then there was her hair."

"What about her hair?"

"The color," Allen replied, his grip tightening on Miguel.

Reaching out, Kanda carefully took their son from his husband and set Miguel in his lap, cradling the baby's head with one arm. With his free hand, he gently brushed Allen's hair away from his face and stroked his cheek.

"The color?" he asked.

Allen nodded and reached up to touch his own white hair.

"Mine used to be like that, before Mana died."

"You were a redhead?"

Allen shrugged. "Sort of. I mean, there's something so familiar about her, but I don't know exactly what it is. It's like I knew her a long, long time ago or… maybe I never even knew her. Maybe I've just met her before."

"_Allen, you need to talk to her."_

"Moyashi?"

"The Fourteenth said I should talk to her, that she may know something."

Kanda nodded in agreement. "Do you want me to come with?"

Slowly, Allen shook his head. "No, this is something I need to do myself."

"Miguel and I will be waiting."

* * *

Allen hesitated at the door, unsure what to do. After a moment of contemplation, he raised his fist and knocked. He gulped when he heard movement from inside. Suddenly, the door opened and Branwen stood in the doorway, eyes hard and staring.

"Yes?" she snarled.

"I-I'm-"

"I know who you are. You're an exor…"

She trailed off, tipping her head to one side. The frown on her face deepened as they stared at each other.

"You sense it too?" Allen asked.

Branwen nodded. "You look so familiar."

"You look familiar to me too. Somehow…" He grabbed his Innocence hand. "My Innocence knows who you are."

As she looked down at the black right hand, a vein popped in her forehead and she twitched. Allen reached out for her, touching her hand with his black one. A pained look spread across her face and she slapped his hand away, reeling backwards. Allen jerked forward to grab her as she fell to the floor, but she kicked out at him and he backed up. Panting, she growled at him as the skin on her forehead started to shift. Silver eyes widened as the signature five crosses appeared on her forehead, although her skin remained the same pale shade it had always been. She closed her eyes and quickly snapped them open, one of them burning gold.

"Noah?" he murmured.

"N…No… I… I don't…"

Something under the back of her blouse rippled. Allen dropped to his knees and unconsciously started to chirp. Crawling towards him, Branwen carefully wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. Their chins resting on each other's shoulders, they huddled close. He chirped again and she cooed in reply.

Tears fell from Allen's silver eyes as he snuggled closer to her and reached back to pull off his jacket. Letting the fabric fall to the floor, he stretched his white and brown wings, letting out a series of chirps and coos. Her grip on him tightened as she too started to cry. Allen curled his arms around her waist and settled his wings against her arms like a blanket. At that moment, the loud sound of fabric ripping filled the room. Allen's eyes drifted closed as red wings settled around him like a cocoon. They continued to chirp and coo and purr.

"Mine. My Mikael. My baby. My son."

"Mummy."

* * *

**Surprised? Probably not since most of you suspected, but there you go! The explanation of how Allen survived comes next and why Branwen's both a Noah and an archangel. Stay tuned for more.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Been a little while, but here it is! Explanations galore and the more confusing stuff! YAY! Anyway, hopefully I'll have a few more chapters up soon for other stories, but no promises.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Noah

Kanda's pace was fast and efficient as he strolled down the hall, Miguel in his arms. The baby was surprisingly quiet, nestled against his father in a content manner and not noticing any apprehension on Kanda's part.

Nearly forty-five minutes had passed since Allen had left and Kanda was getting worried. Normally, it would have been due to Allen's terrible sense of direction, but not this time. Branwen and her strange, mysterious aura had him concerned. He didn't trust her (not that a lack of trust was unusual for him), but his distrust of her was founded on an inner feeling he had. Something was off about her.

Snarling to himself, he stormed towards the wing that housed the Science Division and other worker's bedrooms. He had found the location of her bedroom after threatening Komui, who had been reluctant to give the information away. He supposed that the Supervisor had already been asked by Allen and thought that the albino probably wouldn't appreciate Kanda interrupting whatever important things Allen and Branwen needed to discuss.

_Baka_, Kanda snapped inwardly. _That moyashi is going to need all the help he can get. He's as oblivious than Krory! There's no way he'd even sense any danger coming without my help._

Coming to the right door, he pounded on it with a tight fist. Miguel perked up and cooed softly, his small wings straining against the heavy coat that hid them. Glancing down at his son, Kanda shook his head.

"Stop Mige. You can't show those to outsiders, remember?"

The baby gave him a strange, knowing look, but Kanda largely ignored it. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a puffy-eyed Allen. The albino looked up at his husband, who stared back.

"Moyashi? What happened?" he shouted, pushing his way into the room.

Branwen, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, slowly stood and clasped her hands in front of her. Kanda threw her a fierce glare, but it quickly melted away when he got a better look at her. The black markings on her forehead were a sharp contrast to her skin and the giant red wings shifted and rustled behind her.

"W-What?" he asked, shell-shocked.

Miguel chirped happily and reached out towards Allen. Taking his infant son from his lover, Allen stepped over to Branwen, carefully pulling the jacket off of Miguel's shoulders.

"Kanda, Migel, meet Branwen Aurelia Ivana de'Archangel, my mother," Allen said.

"Your mother?" Kanda asked, eyeing his husband. "You're sure? I thought she said-"

It was a stupid and unnecessary question. He could feel the connection, however distant, that tied Branwen to Allen, and through him, to Kanda. There was no doubt that she was Allen's mother.

"Kanda Yu, correct?" Branwen asked, smiling a little.

"Yes," the samurai replied, stepping up to stand next to Allen and Miguel.

He towered over his… mother-in-law? He glanced down at Allen, who nodded once. Slowly, Kanda held out his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you," he ground out.

Grinning, she shook his hand and returned the verbal gesture. Then she turned to Miguel, who was chirping and cooing loudly.

"Miguel, huh? You kept your father's line's tradition without knowing it," she murmured, running her fingers through the baby's thick black hair.

"Actually no," Allen laughed. "Dr. Artur Black, I believe you know him, was my doctor while I was pregnant. He explained everything he knew about Archangels to us. Mige was born is Spain so we thought that the Spanish version of the family name would suit him."

"Very much so," Branwen laughed. "Your father was –is, I suppose- Mihail because he was born in Romania."

"Mihael?" Allen murmured in wonder.

"Aye."

"Then why am I Mikael? From what you told Rouvelier, I was born in London."

"Yes you were, but I lived in Sweden for two years with your father before the Vanishing. Since your father wasn't there when you were born, I thought it would be appropriate to remember the country we lived in before he disappeared."

Allen smiled softly, glancing down at his son again. His eyes flicked back up to his mother and he motioned to Miguel. Branwen nodded slowly and took Miguel from Allen. The baby chirped happily and snuggled against the woman's shoulder. Branwen's smile grew.

"Hi," she said, brushing Miguel's hair away from his face. "I didn't think I'd ever be a grandmother. Strange. I'm only 36!"

"Sorry about that. We didn't know that Archangels could get pregnant," Allen laughed. "I didn't even know I was an Archangel until the day Mige was conceived, or at least the day we guess it happened."

"The seal was still active?" Branwen asked.

"Seal?" Allen asked.

"I placed a seal on you before you were born. I knew I couldn't just give birth to a winged baby with the rest of the Archangels gone, especially if that bastard Jonah was going to be around when it happened," Branwen sighed.

"Understandable, but why are you surprised that it was still active?" Allen asked.

Reaching up, Branwen tapped the crosses along her forehead.

"I placed the seal when I first learned that I was pregnant with you, but a few months into the pregnancy, something started interfering with my Archangel abilities. The Noah engraved in my DNA was surfacing for some unknown reason, throwing my entire bodily system off balance. By the fifth month, my wings were too weak to fly and eventually, they disappeared entirely," Branwen explained. "I nearly died when you were born. My insides, the uterus, everything were torn up and thankfully my Noah healed me within a matter of hours."

"What caused it?" Kanda asked.

Branwen threw a glance down at Allen's black arm. "It was the Innocence that the Order had tried to implant in my body. It worked somewhat, attaching to the fetus that had been inside of me when the experiment had taken place. As you developed, the Innocence became more and more active, eventually fighting with the Noah DNA that both you and I have."

"And so I was born with an arm made of Innocence," Allen finished.

Branwen nodded. "I didn't realize it at first as I hadn't even had a chance to hold you before Jonah snatched you away. When he threw you into that river-"

She paused, brushing her long hair away from her face. "I really thought you were dead."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Allen gave her a hug.

"The Innocence is probably the only reason I'm alive," he said. "It's saved me several times before."

"It's true," Kanda added. "Moyashi here had a hole in his heart and the Innocence repaired it for him."

"What!"

Allen laughed nervously. "Did you really need to bring that up, Bakanda?"

"Yes. She's your mother and she is entitled to know these things."

The albino opened his mouth to protest when he felt a cool hand on his forehead. Branwen ran her fingers over his skin and he winced slightly, feeling the skin shift to let the row of crosses rise to the surface. She looked sadly at him.

"That is my fault as well. The Noah genes came from my side of the family, after all."

"All humans have Noah genes, Mum."

"Yes, but only select families can activate them."

"Noahs follow family bloodlines?"

"Surprised, huh? Why do you think that Tyki and his brother Sheryl are both Noah?"

Allen and Kanda exchanged a look, frowning. Miguel was quiet for a moment in his grandmother's grasp, his wings rustling softly.

"Yes, the Noah genes would have been passed to Miguel as well," Branwen said sadly. "Hopefully though, with two awakened Noahs in the past two generations, yourself and me, that it will skip him entirely."

"Then why is it that the Earl has to go searching for the Noah?" Kanda asked.

"The families that have the active Noah genes have become so widespread that its has become hard to trace their bloodlines back to previously awakened Noah. Some have moved to the Americas, others disappeared into obscurity following the revolutions in Eastern Europe. A few even passed the gene onto illegitimate children that the Earl didn't know about, " Branwen explained.

"So you're the daughter of one of those families?" Allen asked.

Branwen nodded. "The Fourteenth shouldn't have been reborn in anyone though."

"Why not?"

"Neah was the first Fourteenth Noah ever."

Freezing, Allen gasped. "Then how-"

"The fault again lies with me. In order to be reborn, Neah couldn't just pass his Noah powers onto anyone. He needed a blood relative, someone with DNA similar enough to him to carry the strange anomaly that is the Noah of Will," Branwen said, running her fingers through Miguel's hand.

"Mum-"

"No one alive besides me and now you, knows this. Not even the Earl is aware of how Neah transferred his powers to you. You see, I was adopted into the Rouvelier family."

"We know. What are you trying to say?" Kanda snarled.

"I don't know what I would have been named if my family hadn't given me away, but I do know what my last name would have been." She turned to them, the look in her eyes serious. "I would have been a Walker, the younger sister of Neah and Mana."

"What!"

"Ironic isn't it?" Branwen laughed. "The same man who happened to become your adopted father was really your uncle without either of you knowing it! And you also happen to have the soul of his dead brother, your other uncle, imbedded in you!"

Allen was silent for a moment before he said slowly, "Neah said that he was a ghost for a while, but that he cannot remember who he met or what he did during that time."

"That was when I met Neah. When I first escaped from the Order, I went in search of my real family and managed to trace it back to the old Walker Manor outside of Manchester. Neah was inhabiting the house as a ghost and he planted the memories in you without my knowing, while you were still in the womb," Branwen replied.

Taking a shaky breath, Allen rubbed his forehead with his hand of Innocence. It stung slightly as the Innocence made contact with the Noah crosses, but he ignored it. Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen's waist, pulling his confused and overwhelmed husband against his chest. The three Archangels fell into silence as Miguel nestled into Branwen's arms, asleep.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I finally got around to writing a new chapter for this story. I went back and reread it and I FINALLY got inspired. Anyway, here it is! Warning: there is a LOT of slash in this one. I decided to come back with a blast. REMEMBER: READ, REVIEW, REPEAT!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Coping

Allen collapsed on his and Kanda's bed, arms spread out on either side of him. Kanda quietly closed the door and stepped over to the crib beside the bed, placing the still-sleep Miguel inside. Taking a seat next to his husband, Kanda lay down beside him silently. Neither of them spoke for a while, still trying to absorb what Branwen had told them not a few hours earlier.

She was Allen's mother.

She was the younger sister of the 14th.

And Mana.

Making her a Walker and the carrier of a Noah.

Making Allen a Walker and the carrier of a Noah.

They were the first Archangel-Noah hybrids in existence.

And Miguel was the third.

Throwing his arm over his face, Allen groaned and tried to block out the faint light that filtered in through the heavy drapes that covered the window. It was the beginning of twilight and the sun was at its most intense and colorful. Allen didn't want to see it though. He wanted just to block out everything outside of the small bedroom. He wanted peace, but he knew he wasn't going to get it.

"Well, Yu?" he finally asked.

"Well what, moyashi?" his husband replied gruffly.

"How do you feel about being married to a monstrosity? I never really thought of myself as one until now, not even when Nea first started to surface. It was just my burden to bear as an exorcist, but now-"

Kanda knew better than to interrupt. He may not have agreed with what his husband was saying, but he knew that his beloved moyashi needed to voice his fears and concerns. He usually kept them hidden under that fake smile of his. Kanda, who was by no means socially competent, knew that keeping every emotion or thought hidden was healthy, especially when they had jobs as stressful as being an exorcist.

Allen sighed. "I feel more separated from the rest of humanity than I ever have before. I grew up thinking that my parents had abandoned me because I was deformed. Then, I resurrected Mana, the only parental figure I'd ever had as an Akuma and I was cursed before I destroyed him. Now I can see the souls of each and every Akuma I've met since. When Master found me, he told me that being born with Innocence was a heavy burden to bear and I was more than willing to bear it to make up for the sins of my childhood. I joined the Order and the Noah returned. It turned out that I was one of them, an act that we all thought was completely by choice and random."

He flipped onto his side, staring at his stoic husband. A few locks of white hair flopped in his eyes, but he didn't bother brushing them away.

"Now it turns out that none of it was by chance. My anti-akuma weapon was implanted in my mother when she was pregnant with me and so I was born with this ugly arm. Nea's powers were passed on to me the same way. My own grandfather tried to murder me when I was a baby because he didn't want a demon like me connected with his family, even though he didn't know about the Innocence in my arm. Mana was actually my uncle, as is Nea. Cross was training me because he promised Nea that-"

"What?" Kanda asked, shooting up into a sitting position. He turned towards his husband and stared down at him. "What was that about Cross?"

"The night he disappeared, he told me that he knew Nea years ago. They were friends or something, I guess. Nea made Cross promise to watch Mana in case Nea ever died so after the Earl killed him, that was what Cross did. In exchange, Neah promised that he would come back to Cross somehow. Clearly, being reborn in me was his only way of keeping his side of that promise," Allen said sadly.

Growling lowly, Kanda rubbed his forehead in exasperation. Allen chuckled at him a little.

"And it turns out that I'm an Archangel to add to it all, the balance between Innocence and the Noah. My Archangel blood is probably the only reason I even survived in the womb. It's not possible for Innocence to be implanted in someone with active Noah genes, not without something to keep them from ripping each other apart. You've seen the damage they can do to each other," Allen concluded.

"You're not a monstrosity, moyashi," Kanda sighed.

Allen rolled his eyes at his husband and curled up into a ball on top of the bedspread. Kanda fixed him with a small glare before he started petting his lover's white hair.

"Why don't you go take a shower? It'll relax you," the samurai said. "We'll talk some more when you're done."

Agreeing, Allen rose and headed into the bathroom, grabbing a black towel along the way. Closing the door behind him, he threw off his clothes and piled them haphazardly in the corner. He didn't care if they wrinkled anymore. Turning on the shower, he slipped under the hot spray, letting out a contented sigh. Grabbing a bar of soap, he began to clean his body, the soft scent of jasmine flooding his senses.

However, this did nothing to relax his mind. He was still shocked by what he had been told. Leaning against the wall of the shower, he sighed deeply and closed his silver eyes. He truly had the craziest luck imaginable. Every good thing that had ever happened to him had come along with something horrible. Mana had rescued him from Cosmo and his abuse at the circus, but when Mana died, Allen resurrected him and was cursed for it. Cross had found him and took him in, but then traumatized him with alcohol and whoring around. The first day that he'd joined the Order officially, his future spouse had nearly killed him. When he and Lenalee found Miranda, all three of them had almost died. The Noah resurfaced when Road entered the Rewinding Town in search of them. Even the Alma incident had been a double-edged sword. Kanda had found his long-lost friend, but at the same time, he'd stabbed Allen through the stomach, drawing Nea out more than ever before. Now, he'd found his mother just to learn his entire history was one large tragedy.

He smiled a little to himself, letting his eyes drift closed. Then there was Kanda and Miguel. They were the best things in his life. They were more important to him than even his life mission as a peacemaker. Neither of them had done anything to hurt him. Well, that is if one excluded the months leading up to the start of his relationship with Yu. Even then though, that was just the side of him that Kanda showed to the outside world. He was so gentle with Allen and their son.

Opening his eyes, he stood up straight again and started to wash his legs. Not everything in his life was horrible.

He was just about to finish when he heard the door open and clothes drop to the floor. Grinning, he turned to see his husband step into the shower behind him, wrapping his arms around Allen's pale waist. The long black tresses of hair instantly became soaked as they kissed, the albino's hand resting gently against the samurai's cheek.

Their tongues dueled as Kanda gripped his hips gently, pulling Allen tightly against him. Craning his neck further, Allen broke the kiss and licked at his husband's lips, drawing a soft growl from the other Archangel. Their wings fluttered softly, brushing against one another's.

Allen gasped and threw his head back against his husband's shoulder as a large hand stroked between his legs, teasing him. Kanda smirked against his hair, brushing the very tip of his fingers along his lover's member. Within moments, the albino was bucking against the samurai's hand, trying to increase the friction. Pecking at the side of his husband's neck, Kanda grinding along with Allen, their hips matching in rhythm.

Panting, Allen wrapped one of his arms around Kanda's neck, gripping his long hair tightly. When Kanda started to play with his head, he started to pant even heavier, writhing from the pleasure. Suddenly, the hand left his member and he whined softly in the back of his throat, but he was cut off when the wayward hand spread and brushed over both of his nipples.

Kanda chuckled to himself, watching his husband cry in pleasure under his large, but thin hands. His grin widened when a tiny drop of white milk dripped out from one nipple and he flipped Allen around. Picking up his smaller lover, he sat him on the small bench in the corner of the shower stall and knelt between his spread legs. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's shoulders and was about to lean in for a kiss when Kanda attacked his check. He cried, his fingers twisting in the dark hair as Kanda suckled from one of his nipples, sucking the milk out of him. His other leaked as well, being pinched gently by one of his lover's huge hands.

Since he'd become pregnant, his body had become more and more sensitive. Even after he gave birth, the sensitivity in his nipples has persisted due to nursing his son. Kanda's obsession with them –and the milk they produced- didn't help either.

"Y-Yu!" Allen cried as he felt a second hand slip down to his ass, kneading it.

Kanda grunted quietly, sending a shockwave through Allen's entire body from the vibrating feeling on his sensitive chest.

"W-What about Mi-Mige?" the white Archangel whimpered.

Releasing his husband's nipple, Kanda looked up at the albino, dark eyes soft and kind.

"Lenalee has been asking to babysit him for the past few weeks. I thought I might as well give her a chance," the samurai replied, teasingly running his fingers along the top of the crease of Allen's ass.

The albino shivered and nodded. "I see."

"Besides, we needed some alone time," Kanda added. "It's just been handjobs and blowjobs here and there. You need the full package in order to relax."

With that, the samurai attacked the other nipple, licking up and down Allen's chest and stomach to catch and clean up any milk that has escaped the falling water. Cooing quietly, Allen gripped the back of Kanda's hair tightly, wrapping his legs around the samurai's hips. He rocked his hips, brushing his hard erection against Kanda's stomach.

Lips, teeth, and a tongue pecked and sucked at his nipple while Kanda's hands grabbed the soft globes of his ass, pulling them apart. A single finger slipped between them, pressing down at Allen's entrance. Moaning, the albino rested his head back against the shower wall, bucking faster and faster against Kanda. A sudden and rough grab at his member had him shrieking and coming. He exploded all over his husband's chest and stomach, panting as though he'd run a hundred miles. Shockwaves ran through his body as Kanda continued to tease him, carrying him as far as his orgasm could go.

When it was over, Allen slumped in his seat, his legs falling from Kanda's hips. The large hands of his lover moved away from his ass and the mouth retreated from his nipples. Silver eyes opened and turned to Kanda's dark ones, meeting their lust-filled gaze.

Laughing through his panting, Allen teased, "Having your son seems to have made me more likely to come quickly."

Kanda grinned wickedly at him and swept the smaller man up in his arms. Turning off the shower, he wrapped Allen in a large towel and carefully wiped his husband clean. Allen rested his head on Kanda's shoulder, closed his eyes in contentment. He squeaked a little when Kanda brushed the towel between his legs to finish cleaning him. Allen glared at his husband and shook the excess water off of his wings.

Still dripping water, Kanda carefully set his husband on the bed before drying himself off. Allen watched him, admiring his beloved husband's body. Kanda was turned away from him, brushing the towel along his abs, revealing his tight ass to Allen.

Eyes lighted with a mischievous idea, Allen turned away from his husband and flopped down on his stomach. Keeping his chest flat to the comforter, he raised his lower body up on his knees. He heard a soft gasp and he grinned over his shoulder at Kanda, whose gaze was focused on his ass. Wiggling his ass a little, Allen coaxed his husband to him. He turned away as Kanda crawled onto the bed beside him, gently rubbing the globes of his ass.

Suddenly they were spread and a wet appendage wiggled its way through the first layer of muscle. Allen raised his hips even higher and spread his legs a bit for Kanda's tongue as its stroked his inner walls. He cooed, panted, and cried as his husband worked on him, his tongue reaching as deeply as it could. Kanda hummed appreciatively at the taste and the feel of Allen wiggling around him, clenching down on his tongue.

Reluctantly, he withdrew and quickly shoved two fingers in. Allen gasped loudly, rocking forward violently, his chest rising up from the bed. He started to rock back and forth, opposite of his husband's thrusts. Suddenly, the samurai touched something deep inside him and he cried out, practically crying from the pleasure of it all.

Feeling that Allen was ready, Kanda pulled out his fingers and mounted his husband, pressing him gently back down to the bed. Allen spread his legs further, turning his head to the side so he could see Kanda from out of the corner of his eye. Lining up his hard member with Allen's hole, Kanda slowly sunk in, groaning loudly. Both men moaned as they connected. When Kanda was settled, he paused for a moment, letting his husband get adjusted.

When the white head nodded, he pulled out slowly, tauntingly. Allen whined and screamed when the hot member was thrust back into him harshly. Kanda snapped his hips back and forth, Allen jerking from the speed and strength of his thrusts. The silver eyes rolled as everything started to fade to white, his prostate being stimulated so beautifully. His wings were spread out as far as they could, the stimulation causing them to flex.

"Oh God, Yu. F-Faster. Just go- ah!"

Neither of them lasted long. With a cry, Allen came hard against the bed, splashing himself. Kanda grunted as Allen constricted around him and with a final thrust, came deep inside his husband. Allen's legs wobbled as orgasm rang through his body until they slid outwards, his entire body collapsing with them. Kanda fell on top of him, burying his face in the skin of Allen's back, his hot breath teasing the skin. Their wings fluttered, Kanda's rising up to cover them in glossy black feathers.

"How'd that feel?" the samurai asked.

"Like heaven," was the reply.

Grinning, Kanda snaked his arms under Allen and pulled him up with him as he rose. Allen groaned, Kanda's member still deep inside him and shifting against his prostate as they moved. Moving back the comforter and the sheets, Kanda laid them down, still connected at their most intimate part. Gently, he cleaned the excess cum from Allen's chest and stomach with one of the sheets, tossing it down the end of the bed to wash later. Pulling the comforter up and over them, Kanda settled down next to his mate, who cuddled back against his chest. Allen was already asleep by the time Kanda closed his eyes.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter is probably shorter than what everyone was hoping for but its sort of a lull in the action moment. It's not the best chapter I've ever written, but important to set up the rest of the plot...**

* * *

Chapter 15: Future

Allen awoke with a groan, opening his silver eyes. Kanda's arm was settled over his hip, pulling his side into the taller man's chest. With a small smile, the white-haired teenager slid out from his husband's embrace and swung his legs out of bed. He twitched from the sore tension in his muscles, but quickly stood, stretching his arms above his head. The bones in his shoulders cracked and he let out a contented sigh. Behind him, Kanda groaned and turned over in their bed, burying his face into the pillow.

Rolling his eyes, Allen went in search of his pants. Finding them, he sat down at the edge of the bed and, as he dressed, his mind drifted back to everything Branwen –his mother- had told him the day before. Now that he ahd time to process it, he found he was not adverse to the idea. She wasn Angelus Coniux, just like Kanda was, and had been married to the archangel Mihail, his father.

He shivered at the thought. His father. It was terrifying enough to him that he had a mother without adding a father into the mix. He'd lived for the first years of his life without either and eventually came to see Mana as his paternal figure. Then, Mana had died, leaving him without anyone until Master Cross.

Standing, he buttoned up his white shirt. His eyes were drawn to his dark hand, the one made of Innocence. When he finished with the last button, he held it up in front of him and flexed, listening to the finger clack softly as they curled and retreated again. He stared at it with a strange new sense of fascination, almost shocked to see how it really worked when his weapon wasn't activated.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he threw a quick glance back at Kanda, who was still asleep before he slipped out of the room. Padding barefoot down the cold hall, he headed for the cafeteria. He passed a few Finders on his way there, waving and saying hello as they passed. It put a smile on his face to know that the majority had accept him once again, even after his earlier abandonment of the Order.

When he entered the cafeteria, he glanced around for Lenalee. His stomach was rumbling softly for food, but his desire to see his son was paramount. Finding her quite easily, he trotted over and sat down beside his friend. She held Miguel on her lap, laughing at the baby as he played with a handmade toy given to him by one of the Finders.

"Morning Allen," she laughed happily.

Miguel, noticing that his father was present, cooing and chirped like the little bird he practically was, waving his toy wildly.

"How was he last night?" Allen asked as his friend handed his son to him.

"He slept most of the night. I was a bit surprised. My brother told me that most babies don't do that until they're older," the Chinese girl said, picking up a fork and continuing to eat her breakfast.

"He's a heavy sleeper," Allen admitted. "We've never had much a problem of him waking us up at night."

Grabbing at his father's dark hand, Miguel drew it to his mouth and began biting it on it. Allen glanced down at his son and chuckled lightly, drawing his hand away from the baby's soft gums. The baby seemed to pout at his father, but he quickly moved on to biting and sucking on the stuffed toy that he'd been waving around earlier.

"Jerry ordered some formula a couple of weeks ago so he's already eaten. I hope that's okay with you. He seemed hungry," Lenalee said.

Allen shook his head. "It's fine. I'd rather have him fed than starve because his fathers were too tired to wake up."

"Late night, huh?" Lenalee teased, shoving her shoulder lightly against Allen's.

The albino teenager blushed lightly and sent her a mock glare. "Jealous?"

"Hardly. Kanda may be attractive, but I know better than to go after gay men," Lenalee said confidently. "Besides, there's Brother to worry about."

She rolled her eyes at the thought of her older brother and Allen laughed, although he also cringed a little. He'd seen and been on that end of Komui's wrath. Hopefully, now that his status as a married man would take him off of Komui's list of potential threats to his sister.

The two friends chatted easily for a while, Jerry leaving his post in the kitchen to bring Allen some of his favorite foods. When he tried to apologize to the cook about the extra work, Jerry just cooed over Miguel and patted Allen on the head before dancing back to the kitchen. The white-haired teen ate slowly, going back and forth between entertaining his son and attempting to get through his breakfast.

Finally, their conversation came to what had happened the day before.

"That was quite the confrontation yesterday," Lenalee mused. "I wonder if it's true: that Rouvelier's father really killed her son."

Allen cleared his throat in discomfort, unsure whether he should tell his beloved friend the truth. Picking up on his nervousness, Lenalee shot him a glance, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Do you know something about that?" she asked, her voice low and quiet.

He shrugged, not even paying attention when Miguel got a good grip on his Innocence hand again and put one of his father's fingers in his mouth, biting hard. The baby gummed at his father's skin while the albino sighed quietly, fighting to come to a decision.

"Allen?" Lenalee prompted.

"Well, I… uh… may know something," he said slowly

"What did she tell you?"

Allen gulped and, pulling his finger out of his son's mouth, wiped the spit on his pants and started running his other hand through Miguel's thick, black hair, massaging the baby's soft scalp. His silver eyes slowly rose up to Lenalee's brown ones, noticing her look of pure, unadulterated curiosity.

"Well, it turns out-"

He was cut off when Lavi came jogging into the cafeteria, shouting for Allen.

"Bean sprout, Komui wants you in his office! He said it was urgent," the redhead cried, jumping from foot to foot excitedly.

With a sigh, Allen handed a cooing Miguel over to Lenalee, apologizing quietly before he quickly put away his dishes and headed for the Supervisor's office. His bare feet were silent against the stone floor as he made his way through the empty halls. When he came to the giant wooden doors, he paused, his hand half raised. Snorting to himself, he knocked lightly, folding his hands behind his back as he waited.

"Come in Allen," came Komui's reply.

Slipping into the room, he nearly gasped when he saw who was assembled. Kanda stood beside the couch, scowling. Bookman was just behind him, hands folded in his sleeves with an emotionless grimace on his face. Komui was at his desk and leaning back in his chair, smiling comfortingly. Branwen had taken a seat on the couch. She looked up as he came in, beckoning to him. Slowly, he slinked over to her and sat down, his body tensing as he sat beside his mother.

"Branwen came to my office and offered me some very valuable information this morning," Komui began.

Allen nearly froze, but Kanda stepped up behind him and placed his hands on his husband's shoulders, clutching them lightly. Slowly, Allen relaxed.

"She has offered to join the Order and fight for our side," the Supervisor continued. "Her information on the Noah, from what we can tell, is similar to what we already know. However, what she has told me about the Fourteenth Noah is quite interesting."

He glanced at Allen over the top of his glasses, his mouth tilting up a little at the corners. That knowing look in his eyes unnerved the albino teenager.

"She told us that the Fourteen placed a part of his memories in you before you were even born, naming you as his heir," he said. "Do you know anything about this Allen?"

The white-haired Exorcist nodded, sighing softly. "She told me this last night."

He glanced over at Branwen. She took his hand in hers, a jolt of electricity running through him as she squeezed his hands. He blushed lightly and she laughed lightly at the look on his face.

"What else did she tell you last night?" Komui asked.

"That she was a Noah like me; that she's also an Archangel, well, an Angelus Coniux, like Kanda is. She was married to Mihail, a descendant of the line of Michael, like me."

He paused for a moment, gathering himself.

"She's also my mother," he finished.

Komui was silent for a moment, contemplating what the teenager had just said to him. He didn't look surprised and Allen wasn't shocked by it. He knew that Branwen must have told him about their relationship as mother and son. If she hadn't, there was no way that he would have let her stay, regardless of her family ties with the Rouveliers.

"I had Johnny run a blood test. We still had your records on file so don't worry. We didn't sneak into your room and draw blood while you were asleep. The DNA results were conclusive. She is definitely your mother. Noah DNA aside, there's no way that you could be that close in sequencing unless you were directly related somehow," Komui explained, folding his arms across his chest. (1)

Allen nodded in understanding.

"I am unsure as to how Central –and the Rouvelier family- will respond to this information. After all, Branwen here was one of the early test subjects in what became the Second Exorcist project," Komui continued.

Allen could sense Kanda shifting uncomfortably behind him. His husband's grip on his shoulders tightened to an almost painful intensity, but Allen didn't say anything.

"Regardless," Komui said, sitting forward in his chair, "I am ready and willing to accept you into the Order as a special case, Branwen. You won't be a Finder nor will you be an Exorcist, as the Innocence the Order injected into you is in fact Allen's. As a member of the line of Michael, even if you married into it, I propose that you help the statues of your ancestors protect Headquarters if something should happen. Our last Headquarters was destroyed because we didn't have enough people to defend it."

"Understandable. I have no desire to go into the field, regardless. I'd rather stay here and care for my grandson, if possible. I couldn't care for Allen when he was growing up so I'd like to assist with his son," Branwen replied, her voice lowering into a growl.

Komui nodded and smiled. "Perfect. I shall send a letter to Central explaining what has happened. However, they won't read that letter for a little while so we can start getting you settled in to your new position."

"For a while? The Ark connects Headquarters to Central now," Allen reminded the Supervisor.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean I have to send the letter via the Ark, now do I?" Komui asked, his eyes glinting with mischief. "I've had one of Central's dogs barking at me for months. I think I deserve some revenge."

Branwen snickered at his apparent anger as she let go of her son's hand and stood. She left the room, Allen and Kanda trailing behind. They walked through the halls in silence. The few Finders they saw in the hallways always scurried off before they could come close, clearly afraid, although Allen couldn't tell if they feared his husband or his mother.

He chuckled quietly under his breath, hiding his smile with a hand as he trailed behind Branwen and Kanda. Both of them strode confidently down the hall, their strides long and their backs straight with pride. His family definitely had a fierce streak in it.

**(1): I realize that DNA blood tests like this didn't exist until the 1990's really, but the fact that they discuss the Noah traits as originating from a gene gives me license to claim that they have this ability. Besides, they use wireless microphones and computers and this is supposed to be in the late 18****th**** century**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Alright, here is a nice long chapter to keep you fans happy. A lot of drama is going to start happening soon and the tension is building! Kanda is still a bada**, Allen is still cursed and rather cute, and Miguel is still adorable. REMEMBER: READ, REVIEW, REPEAT! Please.**

* * *

Chapter 16

The relative peace that Allen had settled into following the events with Branwen did not last long. Less than a week after that fateful night, Komui called Allen to his office. From the moment that the albino entered the cluttered, chaotic office, he knew that something bad was coming his way. Komui was sitting behind his desk, hands folded under his chin in a pensive look. His brown eyes were narrowed as he stared ahead, not even noticing Allen approach. The teenager slowly lowered himself down onto the couch facing Komui's desk, his silver eyes fixed on the older man and his tense expression. Setting his hands in his lap, Allen learned forward slightly, finally garnering Komui's attention.

"Ah Allen, you're here," Komui murmured quietly, almost as though he was slowly rising out of a dream. "I have a mission for you."

"I suspected as much," Allen replied.

"Unfortunately, this mission is not like the others that you have been on recently. I am sure that you are prepared physically, but I would never take you away from your family for this long if I had no other choice," Komui said, a hint of sadness filling his voice.

"How long will I be gone, Komui?" Allen asked, frowning.

"I don't know to be honest. It's a rescue mission. You may be gone for a day, weeks, or however long it takes. Last week I sent Chaoji, Miranda, and Krory on a mission to Russia in order to investigate and possibly retrieved innocence that the finders reported. Everything was going smoothly until last night. One of the finders that I sent with them called me just before he was shot to death by an akuma. He said that they were ambushed and trying to fight their way out but escape seemed improbable. Krory may have fought and defeated two Noah, but he is still a fairly new exorcist. All of his training was done here at central, but he never had a teacher like you did. Miranda is the same. Chaoji has done well under Tiedoll, but he is still inexperienced with a real battlefield."

"You want me to help them find a way out?" Allen asked.

Komui nodded. "You're a critical level exorcist and have years of training. I would normally send you with a partner for a mission like this but the others are either gone or currently injured and I know that you and Kanda don't want to leave Miguel without at least one of you around."

Allen nodded, understanding. Lenalee and lavi had left the day before with bookman, although the details of their mission were largely unknown to Allen or any of the other exorcists. Since the arrival at their new headquarters, the generals had gone back out into the field, Klaud taking her newest student with her. Only Tiedoll had remained, preferring to stay in to spend time close to his older students, Kanda and Marie while he cleared Chaoji for short-term, retrieval missions like the one he'd been sent on.

"You and Kanda are the two of most powerful exorcists in the entire Order. Since I cannot and will not send both of you on this mission, I had to make a choice," Komui explained, sighing. "It was a hard one to make."

The completely remorseful look on Komui's face confirmed the truth of his last words. Although he really felt like tearing something apart, Allen smiled at the Supervisor and held out his dark hand, waiting for the mission file. Komui slowly handed the black folder to him, collapsing back into his chair when it was safe in Allen's lap.

"You'll take a train from Moscow out towards the Ukraine. They were headed for a small farming town when they were attacked. Based on what the finder told me, you'll spot then easily."

With a stern nod, Allen stood and left, gently closing the office door behind him. He quickly walked through the long corridors of Headquarters, his strides lengthening and speeding up as he got closer and closer to the room he and Kanda shared. By the time he got to their hallway, he broke into a run.

Kanda looked up as Allen burst into their room, eyes wide and a terrified look on his face. He was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed with Miguel in front of him, the little boy's body flopping to one side as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position. As soon as he saw the look in Allen's eyes, he quickly stood and grabbed his husband, dragging him back to the bed. He sat down again with Allen in his lap and leaning up against his chest. Miguel squealed up at his fathers, flopping onto his front as he reached up for them. Allen shot his son a small smile as he reached for him, bringing the squirming infant to sit in the circle of his legs.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked, running his fingers through Allen's snowy hair.

Allen didn't reply at first, his silver eyes softly gazing down at Miguel as the baby giggled and buried his face in the smaller teenager's stomach.

"I've been assigned a new mission," he said quietly.

Wrapping his arms around Allen's shoulders, Kanda rested his chin on the apex between his neck and shoulder. His dark eyes flicked upwards to stare at the profile of his young husband's face.

"I'm going to Russia and I don't know how long I will be gone," he murmured. "Miranda's team was on a mission there and they've been ambushed. All of the finders are suspected dead and Komui is afraid that Miranda, Krory, and Chaoji won't be able to hold on in a siege for must longer."

"Other than me, all of the other exorcists are gone. They really mean to send you out alone, don't they?" Kanda snarled.

Allen nodded. "Komui said he really didn't want to, but he had no other choice. I'm the only one who is close enough to get there in time. The others are either in South America or Australia and Komui did not want you to come with me."

"Why not?" Kanda spat.

Motioning to the baby in his between his legs, Allen smiled up at his husband and gave him a peck under his chin. Kanda growled possessively and lowered his chin, meeting the smaller teenager's lips. Their kiss was chaste, as Kanda knew how much Allen hated to be intimate in front of Miguel and ended quickly, but the two lovers huddled together silently, enjoying their last minutes.

Allen left the next day for Russia, leaving Kanda and Miguel alone at Headquarters with only Tiedoll, Komui, and the rest of the Science Division for company. The first few days were all right. He was used to short separations from Allen since their return to the Order and Miguel was always ready to entertain his father when he needed it.

Kanda spent most of his time during those first days with Miguel, either in the Cafeteria or the training room. With the other exorcists gone, the training room was empty enough for him to start showing his infant son the best way to hold a sword. Miguel had picked up on what his father was trying to teach him at a surprisingly fast pace, managing to take the sword and bash it softly against Kanda's arm a few times without trouble. The baby had also started talking in some basic form, although he had yet to say any real words. Whenever he managed to land a hit, he would giggle, his happy cries echoing in the empty room.

Nighttime was the most difficult for Kanda. Miguel slept through the night most times and the dark-haired samurai was largely left to his own thoughts. He had never been a heavy sleep, but Allen's absence was making it especially difficult for him. He was used to the smaller body beside him in bed, white hair spread and beginning to knot as Allen would turn over in his sleep.

Watching Miguel sleep had become his favorite night habit while his husband was gone. He would sit on the edge of the bed, his dark eyes focused on his sleeping son as the hours of the night slipped by. He learned that Miguel twitched a lot in his sleep, just like Allen did, his tiny wings rustling against the fabric of his shirt each time he moved. The baby was a perfect mix of the two men that dominated either his physical or personality traits. Kanda knew that as he got older, Miguel would probably adopt his bearer's polite diction and sweet temperament, no matter how much he looked like Kanda. The Finders would be thrilled.

Five days after Allen left, Kanda began to feel the effects that his husband's absence was having on him. He awoke from a short nap –because he refused to accept two hours of sleep as a full and complete night- feeling more sullen than usual. His heart felt heavy and cool in his chest and his entire body felt as though it was made of thick blocks of iron. Behind him, his wings twitched and fluttered, unable to stay still no matter how much concentration Kanda put into making them stop.

Miguel was unhappy without his other father as well. He had become fussy, something that he never did. Even when Kanda was holding him or he had his favorite toy sword in hand, he would pout and sometimes, he even cried. He wanted Allen. Kanda's heart hurt every time his son voiced his displeasure, first at Miguel's discomfort and sadness and secondly, due to his own.

A week later, he left Miguel with Komui and Branwen for the afternoon. The frustrated man needed some time to himself to deal with the separation in his own way. Branwen was more than willing to step into her grandmother role, fulfilling all of the dreams and activities she wished that she could have done with Allen when he was a baby.

For most of the afternoon, Kanda wandered around Headquarters by himself. Mugen was strapped to his side as usual, but the familiar sword offered him no comfort at all. His mind was in turmoil and meditation had done nothing to settle the chaos. He was useless without Allen at his side.

Growling softly to himself, his dark eyes narrowed into a glare. He and Allen had agreed to come back to Order on the terms that they would not be separated for long and yet, their obligation as exorcists had wrenched them apart. Kanda knew that the situation was dire, but he refused to believe that there hadn't been an alterative. He and his mate needed to be together. The restless nature of his Archangel self, the twitching wings and the burning mark on the back of his neck had told him so.

Spotting something moving up ahead, Kanda frowned. He recognized that frock of blond hair, a head of hair that he hadn't seen in months. The plaited braid was easy to distinguish and the straight, composed posture was obvious. He gritted his teeth. Howard Link was in Headquarters?

Kanda followed him, sticking close to the shadows and at least fifty paces behind to keep from alerting the paranoid Crow. His frown grew heavier when he noticed where they were going. Link was leading him towards the far side of Headquarters, near the Science Division. They slipped through abandoned passageways, avoiding the heavily congested areas where Link would be recognized.

When Kanda realized where they were headed, his mind began to race. Link paused for a moment outside of a large pair of wooden doors, several heavy locks blocking his path. Pulling a ring of keys from his pocket, the Crow stealthily unlocked each one, catching the locks before they could fall to the stone floor and silently setting them down. He replaced the keys in his pocket and pulling the door open just a fraction, he slipped inside the dark room.

Kanda silently snuck up to the door and set his hand on the handle. He counted to ten in his head, his thoughts steadily and his body relaxing as he meditated for a moment. Feeling prepared, he opened the door and stormed inside, one hand gripping Mugen.

The lights that lined the walls were on and Link was nowhere in sight. The room was filled with tall metal racks that stretched nearly up to the ceiling twenty feet above his head, each shelf stuffed with cardboard boxes. Kanda knew were full of files, papers, reports, and medical records. This was the Record's Room and it contained information on every Finder, scientist, and Exorcist that had come through the doors of the Order, whether they left it in a coffin or not.

Making his way around the perimeter of the room, Kanda stared down each aisle that he passed, finding only shadows and more boxes. His brown eyes narrowed as he stole further and further into the dark room. Who had given Link the keys to the Record's Room and why? It was the work of Central, that was for sure, but what did he need records for? Why couldn't he just have gone the usual route and asked Komui for them? Link was a Crow. He had access to things that exorcists had no knowledge of.

Suddenly, his eyes picked up a flash of movement and he slunk forward, pressing himself flat against the side of one of the metal racks. Poking his head around the corner, he spied Link kneeling down in the aisle and rifling through an open box. Retrieving a file, he opened it and began to read, flipping easily and quickly through the pages. As he turned to another page, Kanda got a look at the picture that was clipped to the front. He recognized that white hair and those gray eyes.

Whipping around the corner, he withdrew Mugen and slipped towards the unsuspecting Crow. He lowered the sword's blade to the blond man's neck and growled, "Now, what are you doing reading my husband's file, Howard Link?"

With a sigh, Link flipped the file closed and set it back in the box. He turned to look up at Kanda, his lips pursed. Slowly, he held up his hands and stood, rotating on his heels to face the angry samurai.

"I was given an order and that is why I am here. The reasons are not your concern, Yu Kanda," the Crow replied with little emotion.

Kanda narrowed his eyes and snarled. "When people go rifling through my husband's files, it becomes my concern, Crow. What does Central want to know, huh?"

Link fixed the exorcist with a narrow stare, his eyes flashing with some unreadable expression. They held each other's gaze for a few silent moments, the air growing heavy with tension around them. Finally, the blond nodded and, closing his eyes for a second, took a deep breath.

As he opened his eyes, he said, "I shouldn't be telling you this. I am a Crow and my duty to Central is first, but I know Allen to be an honest and loyal boy. While the Fourteenth is a serious concern, Allen himself would never betray the Order, not for anything. He even came back after knowing how Central feels about him."

"Get to the point," Kanda snarled.

"Central –more specifically Rouvelier and the High Generals- wanted to see Allen's medical records, specifically those taken since his return to Headquarters. When they requested them from the Head Nurse, she refused to hand them over and Komui backed her up. It seems that she has the right to do that under some sort of patient confidentiality clause. I was sent to retrieve them."

Kanda opened his mouth to ask a question, but Link quickly cut him off.

"I don't know what they're for, but I believe it has something to do with his Archangel abilities. They requested your son's file as well."

Dark eyes narrowing, the angry samurai grit his teeth and hissed quietly, his grip on Mugen tightening. Rage coursed through him and if it had not been for his excessive physical control over his own body, he would have been shaking.

"What else do you know?" he asked.

"Whatever Rouvelier is planning, the Pope has no knowledge of it and it seems that most of Central's top officials are ignorant of it as well. Ever since it became known that you two were Archangels, you and Allen have had the Pope's full respect and protection. If he knew, Rouvelier would have been demoted to the lowest rungs of the Order or even killed for disrespecting and suspecting a holy being," Link replied. "That is all I know. If I hear anything suspicious from him, I will alert you right away. I will try to dissuade Rouvelier from whatever he is planning, but I can probably only hold him off for so long."

Nodding curtly, Kanda asked, "Why are you helping us?"

Link gave him a small smile and pushed past Kanda. "I care about Allen. He was good to me, even when I was practically stalking him, and he doesn't deserve this distrust. Besides-"

He turned to face Kanda, his face fixed in a look of complete seriousness. "Central has put you through hell already and now that you've found some fraction of happiness, they have no right to take it away. After what happened to Alma, you deserve to be left alone as well."

Smirking, Kanda snarled, "Tell your bosses that if they even dare to look at the moyashi or my son, I will cut their fucking heads off and eat their fucking brains out of their skulls with a pair of chopsticks. Don't think that I am not serious."

Link nodded. "I know you are."

Turning on his heel, he disappeared into the darkness, leaving Kanda alone with the open box full of files. The samurai listened to the light clacking of the Crow's heels as he walked through the room, the door slamming behind him as he left. Turning to the box, Kanda knelt down and picked up the file Link had been reading. Opening it, he found a photo of Allen when he first joined the Order stuck to the front page. He snorted at the happy, smiling boy that Allen had been back then.

The following pages were full of reports of Allen's previous injuries in battle, written either by the Head Nurse or another of the Order's allied doctors. Every cut and scrape from his wounds from Mater to his regenerating eye to the hole in his stomach following the battle with Alma were all documented there. On the final page, he found the most recent report, that from when they returned to the Order. Skimming the page, he discovered a note written at the bottom in the Head Nurse's curled script.

"Reproductive organs still intact and healthy following birth of son. Breastfeeding possible. Future reproduction possible. Accommodator status of any children: unknown."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? REVIEW!**


End file.
